Blood Rain
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Sequel to Black Majik vs. Blood Majik hence the new title . This is a new era, and a new battle will be waged. One person had the power to save the world or destroy it completely. Shoujo-ai/yuri, you're warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Rain**

_Prologue_

**Europe, 302**

Traveling through the night, the rider was trying to make it to the battlefield before dawn break. With a sword strapped on his back, he used the rein to whip the horse to go faster. Unlike anyone else, his goal isn't to protect his country or save the millions of lives that will be in ruin once the war went into full-blown. No, he only got one reason for his action, and it was the only thing that kept him going. **Revenge**, was the force that motivated him.

Him…

Him?

Wait, what?

Anyway, by the rising sun, the supposedly battlefield was nothing more than a graveyard as bodies lay everywhere. Over fifty thousand troops lay waste, leaving the field was a young woman, barely over eighteen. In her right hand, a blood dripping onyx claymore with dark aura around it, in her left hand was the rein of a black horse walking calmly, stepping on the bodies under it. The girl dressing in commoner clothing, soaked in blood, looked as though she's still unsatisfied with her work here.

If they hid the woman she loves, she will lay waste to this world. Thousands of years of imprisonment, the Lord of Death vow revenge upon her brethrens, that is until the King of Gods descended from Heaven to captured her himself.

"_Lord of Death, slaying your brethren and escaping from your punishment. I foresaw no place for you among the Gods, and so it hurt me to come to this conclusion…" King of Gods paused heaving a heavy sigh. "I now strip you of your title, power and memories. You will be born as a weak human, like those you have slaughtered and go through sickness and old age for all of eternity."_

"_Hahahahaha…" Mikoto laughed. "A very wise choice my brother," she started though her golden eyes carried a madness look within it. "But remember my King, if any of you ever toy with my life again. I will come back and make you wish that you're dead," Mikoto grinned. The once great ruler of Death now is nothing more than a girl who lost her mind._

It has been nine thousand years since their death, but once they're reunited in the night sky, they were apprehended by the gods and imprisoned. Mikoto was chained to the pit of abyss, a place where no lights could ever hope to pierce through. But whatever happened to Mai, she was imprisoned in her own home to never step outside again. Staying lock inside, Mai wept and wept and withered away years later. Leaving the godly world, her astral soul seek the world of mortal where she continued to be reborn in search for her beloved Mikoto from the Gods' world, from the bamboo forest.

_**A/N:**_ Okay, this took place long after _Black Majik vs. Blood Majik_ and to be exact, it's nearly 10,000 years between them. But this is only the prologue; the actual stuff will be way after this so I can't really tell the actual time between the two.


	2. Chapter 2

_Prologue version 2.0_

**Europe, 1202**

The God of War once again attempted to kill his rival, the one person that stole the heart of his beloved Gaia. Now seeing them together as mortals only anger him all the more, and if he can't have her than his rival can't have her either; with that in mind the God of War sent out his beloved pet: Shadow Hound to slay them. With a flash of lightning, it came down from above and destroyed everything within the thirty radius miles around it.

Shadow Hound is known as the God of War's loyal companion, once it received an order, it will seek out it prey and hunt it until either it is killed or its prey killed. Its name implies for its look, but its size is on a massive scale instead of like a normal dog. A Shadow Hound is known to wreck havoc wherever it goes, and it is invincible to man's weapons.

Even the Great Serpent and the Might Wolf were no match for it, the Shadow Hound opened its mouth and blasting heat that as strong as the sun burning its enemies to nothing. Though it was surprised that a mere human, the former self of Death had managed to make it felt pain with her bare hands, Gaia's death might have triggered her change of power.

Mikoto, a fierce and sad hunter, grieving the death of her beloved lover whom she was to wed tomorrow was burnt to ash by this demon of a dog in front of her. Determined to kill the thing that took everything away from her, Mikoto was willing to loose a few limbs to achieve it. Grabbing the beast by its tail, Mikoto tossed it against the mountain that stood behind her burnt home.

In the wake of her rage, she called out to her sword that was sealed away in the depth of the abyss. With the onyx claymore in her hand, Mikoto cut the Shadow Hound to pieces and drank its blood in the process. That action, however, turned her into an immortal being, because the Shadow Hound's blood is poison to the Gods but to a mortal it is the source of immortality with a price. That price was drained out of her by her faithful servant, Miroku, her sword, the Sword of Darkness.

Mikoto ceased to age ever since, she become quiet and disinterest about the human race. Living away from civilization, Mikoto went to a mountain and there she watched the world changes as time flew by. Diseases, wars, and many other things happened, how mankind had come to be fighting over nearly everything. Then something else come along in the winter of 1342, and grabbed her attention pulling her away from her solitary life once more.

Among mankind, a new race of human emerged, and they're called: Vampire. Though there were only a few of them, fledgling creatures and along came the werewolves, servants to the vampires and sometimes their companion (romantically speaking). Mikoto mingled with them, eventually become their leader after proven to them that she's superior to them. Setting laws for the vampires and werewolves to follow, and those who didn't follow faced server punishment dealt out by Mikoto herself. Under her guide, the two races live in harmony with humans and thrived, soon there are a handful of vampire clans as well as werewolf clans. And that is when Mikoto disappeared, leaving Fujino Mitsuru to rule over the vampire race as their Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 1_

**Fuuka, 2105**

Fuuka, a manmade island fifty miles from the shore of Isumi, barely touching the water and held afloat with a powerful Gravity Belt, one could say that the island is the size of Cuba if not bigger. It had been a quarter of a century since the last Great War ended, leaving much of the earth barren like the desert as the human race dwindled a little but not enough to put them on the endangered species list. But Fuuka isn't the safe heaven for mankind; it was actually a new kingdom for the vampires and werewolves to put it so bluntly.

The new Queen rose to power when Fujino Shizuka passed away, Fujino Shizuru-hime was the one who decided to relocate her castle along with her people to Fuuka now that it's completed. Serving under the Fujino Family are: Kikukawa Family, Yuuki Family, and the only werewolf clan left is the Suzushiro Family, who serve the Kikukawa Family. Shizuru took the throne after the death of her mother, though not without the protests from other clans, she had proven to be the strongest vampire in the history of vampires since her grandmother: Fujino Mitsuru.

Half of Tokyo, at least the East half of the city was crawling with vampires, most were not bred as one but turned into one. There were still a few human among them making a living, and one of them happened to be Tohkiha Mai, a chef at a high-class restaurant (yes, vampires dine and wine besides drinking blood too). Sharing her apartment is a bouncer: Kuga Natsuki, the last rare-breed of werewolf, Natsuki is from the long line of werewolf with a midnight mane. But what's rare was that Natsuki had many forms: her puppy form (puppy ears and tail) which she used to get her friend (Mai) to do things for her (give her mayo), her normal form consist of her lovely blue mane (like the color of her hair), and her true form or final form consist of pure white mane like the snow of a deep winter. The true form was what so rare about her Clan (now consist of only her, Mai can't be count as a member because she's just a human).

HiME

Shizuru dressing in her lovely kimono, it is the Fujino's tradition to wear kimonos, and Shizuru enjoys wearing them. Shizuru is preparing tea, the thing she does every morning, and across from her is yet another young beauty: Kikukawa Yukino, the new head of the Kikukawa Family, also in a light green and yellow patterb kimono. Shizuru sometimes wondered how could a vampire needed to wear glasses, though she never asked Yukino about it. Somewhere near them is another presence, Suzushiro Haruka was sitting cross-legged in her dark green military uniform. She had been friends with Shizuru for years; though never really get along with the young princess (clash of personalities).

The small castle was a replica of an old castle from Europe, and the Tea House was a replica of a feudal-era home built not far from it. It is a place where many royalties frequent as well as commoners. There is also a section of the place that reserved only for the princess and her companions, thus was the reason why Haruka sat grudgingly there waiting for the other two women to finish the damn tea ceremony. She rather gets to the point where they will be discussing about Fuuka's policy and the well-being of the people on this island. Unfortunately for her, these women enjoyed their tea as well as their times before they're face with piles of official documents to read and sign.

Elsewhere, a red head Yuuki Nao grumbled as she brought a tray of foods and fine wine up to the dinning room, it's not that they don't have servants but her mother was the one that made her fetch the tray from the maid in the kitchen. After all she really does have a reason to be pissed, Nao was sleeping when her mother yanked the mattress out from under her, and the little bruise on the forehead was the reminder of that incident.

"Damn her for coming, damn them for waking me up, and damn me for doing this shit!" Nao fumed as she pushed the door to the dinning room open with her hips. Inside, Nao's mother: Yuuki Sayako was showing the raven haired girl the photo album, something Nao hates. "The hell?!" the red head scowled as she slammed the tray onto the table but the other two seemed to have ignored her tantrum completely. To her surprise, it wasn't the family album but a book made out of animal's hide with old hand drawn pictures of people that Nao didn't even know who they were, though one or two of them looked familiar to her.

"Are you coming back for good this time?" Yuuki Sayako asked looking over at the other girl, who looked to be about eighteen years old. "I'm not sure, for now, it's just for the coronation of Mitsuru's grandchild. A few clans didn't think she deserved to be called _Queen_," the raven hair shrugged lightly. "Indeed, a few of them pride themselves in serving the Queen, but they're planning her death behind her back." Sayako agreed. "I weeded out as many as possible, but they're starting to multiply like rabbits." This caused Sayako to giggle as she couldn't just maintain the straight face, now she knew the girl at least isn't at all sulking and unapproachable as she once was back in the 1400s.

Sayako is considered to be the oldest vampire in vampire's history, since those from the 1300s had already been dead and much of them from the early years of the 1400s croaked as well. However, Sayako wasn't born a vampire, she offered herself to be one to save her daughter from a death sentence. Sayako had been a human for twenty-something good years, married and had a child with a man years beyond her age (he could be her father) because he's the Duke that oversaw the small town her family lived in.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 2_

**Europe, 1410**

_Winter of Europe has been unbearably cold over the last few years, this year isn't any better as Sayako laying there in her bed. She had been bedridden for nearly a year now, the reason for her current state was quite simple: he old husband had grew tire of her and decided that it's best that she should stay in bed until her dying days, which won't be long. Her daughter, his own daughter that he put to work like a slave had just gotten a beating and now sleeping soundly next to her._

_But lately, she had been visited by a strange creature, a large cat that looked almost like a panther watching her from a dark corner of the room. Tonight, it came again, but it seemed to have taken a human form as it sat by the table watching. Sayako wanted to scream, but her jaw seemed to be wired shut. Her daughter doesn't seem to have stirred from the eerie presence, snuggled closer to her mother for comfy of the pain on her body._

HiME

"_Who are you?" Sayako whispered hoarsely one early evening to her visitor. "You intrigued me," the panther replied. "I want to offer your health back and even your freedom to live away from here with your daughter," it continued in an ever calm and cold voice. "What will the price in exchange for it then?" Sayako asked after gathering her courage together. "Immortality and swore your loyalty to the Queen of Vampires. The choice is yours," the panther said before transforming into a human and scoop Sayako up with ease and leaped out of the window into the snowy cold night._

_Somehow they ended up inside the mansion of the Duke, Sayako's husband, a party was in place and her daughter was serving men drinks. It was the first time that Sayako got a glimpse of the person that had carried her here, stood quietly on a beaming pole that held up the large house and away from being noticed. It was repulsive as how the men had nearly naked women on their lap acting all cute and sultry._

_The next thing she knew, they're outside and in a cave somewhere and she's clutching onto the girl's clothes until her knuckles turned white. She was furious at the sight, not of jealousy of her husband but of the sight of him making his own daughter working with his filthy friends. Never had Sayako had the desire to kill someone like she is now, she just wanted to set the all on fire and watch them burn until there's nothing left of them._

_And so, she resigned her life as a human, she wanted to be able to play with her daughter again and take care of her. She wanted a different life for her child, the one that isn't filled with beating and shouting but with love and laughter. The mysterious girl offered her blood to Sayako; she drank them without any hesitation because for whatever reason she believed the girl's words. It tasted like nothing she'd ever tasted before, so sweet and intoxicating something that Sayako couldn't ever imagine blood could taste like that._

_That very night, the mansion were set ablaze and everyone were there were burned to death, Yuuki Nao lived and was turned into a vampire just like her mother, and they were introduced and leave in the care of Queen Fujino Mitsuru. The Queen didn't so much as complain about the newcomers but welcomed them with open arms; serving under the Queen Sayako rose slowly to power and become one of the Queen's Advisors. Her daughter were trained and educated, deducted to be a member of the royal family._

HiME

**Fuuka, 2105**

"What the hell is she doing here?" Nao scowled flopping down on a couch across from her mother, who seemed to be grooming the raven haired girl. With just a glare, Nao was knocked over along with the couch she's on. "Fucking bitch," she grumbled and cursed. The girl had become a delinquent since the passing of the first Queen: Fujino Mitsuru, because the Queen was the woman that treated Nao's cuts and bruises when she got into fights with other kids. That moved her heart and led her to pledge her eternal loyalty to the woman, something Nao would never again do.

"A child will always be treated as one if you don't grow up," the girl said as Nao got up and put the couch back up with just one hand. "Fuck off you little brat," Nao hissed at her. "Yuuki Nao," Sayako said in a sharp tone and Nao cringed automatically as her mother rarely called her name along with her last name unless she's in major trouble. The girl raised her hand to stop Sayako from scolding Nao, "I heard that she hasn't changed much since Mitsuru's rule, but I guess the rumors were true then. No need to worry," the girl said flatly.

"But," Sayako started. "Please, just call me by my name like you used to. Formality isn't for me," the girl cut her off immediately in a softer tone. "Why can't you be my daughter?" Sayako exaggerated. She always had a rather bubbly attitude toward the raven haired girl, though the girl seemingly older than her; she looked not a day over eighteen or twenty.

"Nao, take Mikoto shopping for new clothes for the coming coronation of our new Queen," Sayako said glaring at her daughter. "Why the hell should I?" Nao grumbled. "Because I said so," her mother replied with much more intensity. Unable to disobey her own mother, Nao grumbled some more and left with the raven haired girl that her mother addressed as Mikoto right behind her.

Hopped into her Ferrari, Nao drove like a maniac from Fuuka to Tokyo instead of shopping in Fuuka. Sadly, her driving skill doesn't even faze the other girl, who seemed to be enjoying herself. That only serve to annoy Nao even more, but the thick air in Tokyo instantly made her forget why she's there in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 3_

**Tokyo**

After putting the feral girl in random clothing, Nao settled for the un-tucked shirt, khaki pants, and loose tie. Then she decided to grab a bite, so they drove to another place, it was a small restaurant and Nao led Mikoto into a small room next to the kitchen. It's her secret place, and favorite place to dine when she's out and about in Tokyo. Though the chef of the place seemed to be a bit too cheery for her, but the foods were undeniably delicious.

"What can I do for… oh, it's you…" the waiter said and Nao gave him a raised brow. His spiky black hair in his red and white uniform, he looked a lot like food to her right at the moment. "Fuck off Takeda," Nao snapped. "Give me a rib eye and a large bowl of ramen with everything in it," she said while glaring him. "It'll be out in a few minutes then," he said pocketing the notepad and turned back into the kitchen.

"Nao, are you sure you can eat all of that…" the strawberry orange top chef said coming through the kitchen with a plate in hands. Her eyes grew wide and her jaws slacken at the sight of Nao's friend, whom she never knew Nao had one. Amethyst and golden met, and Tohkiha Mai suddenly lost her ability to speak. "Earth to Mai, can I have my damn food?" Nao said snapping the latter out of the trance she was caught in. "Oh, sorry…" Mai laughed nervously as she place the stake in front of Nao and went back to get the large ramen bowl.

Mai knew that she'd just fell in love with Nao's friend; to say that she and Nao are friend isn't exactly true but it's more like they tolerate each other. If someone is a friend of Yuuki Nao, that person can't possibly be human because the red head was known for despising human in general. All she knew was that she's in love, and she felt quite giddy if asked. Though remain rather composed, Mai brought out a large bowl of ramen with everything in it. To her surprise, the raven hair quickly emptied the bowl in less than five minutes and nodded her head of approval.

HiME

"Son of a bitch," Nao growled as she chased after a lanky man with red Mohawk hair down the street. He looked a bit like a chicken with his hair style and looks than an actual person, though a closer look might exempt him from behind a human completely as his fangs bared while he dashed down the street. Using his predator skills, he lunged and grabbed a human girl by the throat and knocking another presence there out of the way in the process.

"Once a coward, always a coward, right Frederick?" Nao mocked as she skidded to a stop a few feet away from the lanky man and his hostage. "Survival is all that matter," he replied gleefully licking the hostage's neck, feeling her veins pulsing against his tongue. "Really? I think you should start growing your eyes on the back of your head," the red head smirked. Before he could even comprehend what she was talking about, his visions tunneled and went black on him.

"I'm taking his ass back for some questioning," Nao said dragging the unconscious vampire by the collar of his shirt. "Tell Sayako-san that I will be back by midnight," the feral girl said as she took out a handkerchief from her pocket. "Whatever," Nao murmured her reply and left.

"Here," the feral girl offered a handkerchief to Tohkiha Mai. "Um… thanks," Mai said after a moment of silence and took the thing and wiped the saliva off her neck. Mai felt as though she's drooling at the girl in front of her, the wild raven hair, and a neat black suit made those golden stood out even more. It's like they're jumping out and ready to pounce you in a split second, it was mesmerizing, intense, and ferocious and Mai couldn't stop staring.

"Get away from her," someone shouted and a set of claws swiped over the feral girl's face, and Mai panicked. But to her relief, the claws stopped only an inch or two from the girl's face, the girl had gotten a heavy sword pointed at the throat of the owner of the claws, her best friend: Kuga Natsuki. "If you don't mind, I would like to ask you out for dinner tonight. Even though I'm new in town," the feral girl spoke to Mai for the first time. Mai was surprised and excited at the same time couldn't find anything to say but nodded her head while maintaining her eye-contact with the girl. "I will pick you up in an hour then," she smiled and left as the crowds around them disburse into moving people instead of gawking people.

HiME

"You just agreed to go out with a vampire!" Natsuki was screaming at her friend. "Natsuki, you worry too much, she's harmless…" "Harmless, my ass!" Natsuki snapped at her friend. "She pointed a giant ass sword at me and you think she's harmless, you're out of your damn mind." "Don't be such a baby Natsuki, she's a good girl because she's asking me out." Mai said in a giddy tone as she tried on a new outfit, the ninth one since she came out of the shower. "Mai, vampires are not good. Maybe she's being nice because she wanted to suck you dry," Natsuki said after counting to ten to calm herself down. "Eww… you make it sound so gross," Mai said making a face, and Natsuki shoot her a death glare until her mind realized what her friend meant did her face burned up.

"S-shut up!" Natsuki snapped throwing a pillow at her friend. "I can't belief you're thinking about that already," she said looking beet red and maybe a nosebleed might soon follow if she doesn't stop blushing soon. "I_ am_ in love," Mai said throwing on a nice knee-length sun kiss dress and combed her hair. "You know, vampires can use mind control to make you think that you're in love with them." Natsuki explained to her friend even thought she just wanted to lock the busty chef in the closet. "Natsuki, I'm not an idiot, I know when a vampire is trying to control my mind. Remember Keiji?" Mai asked and the other one just nodded her head. "He tried it and see what happened to him?" the busty chef asked. Natsuki shuddered at the memories of a vampire being tossed out of the restaurant by the strawberry orange top of a chef.

With that, their little argument ended and Mai left the house, waiting outside her home was the girl looking the same in her suit with a soft smile on her otherwise cold feature. "You look beautiful," she noted once Mai was close enough. "My name is Minagi Mikoto," the girl finally introduced herself. "Tohkiha Mai," Mai said with a warm smile in return and she was reward with a smile and a nod. "Mm!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 4_

Dinner was fantastic until some moron decided to ruin it, a burly looking man entered the place and started plucking people out of their seats. Rambling something about his master wanted no trashes in the place before he arrive, scaring the rest of the paying customers away (even though they're vampires). Mai isn't a vampire or a coward; she's a stubborn girl and refused to leave even at the scary sight in front of her. It had been a long time since she went out on a date, and she's determined to enjoy it no matter what.

When the burly man reached for her, a hand strike out like a viper and clamped down on his wrist tightly. "Don't. Touch. Her." Mikoto made it clear that she doesn't appreciate his presence. He was about to laugh when her grip on him tightened, and Mai could've sworn that she heard something cracked. In a split of a second, his hand suddenly tilted at an odd angle as he let out an angry cried just before she let go of his hand. The burly man was reduced to nothing but a crying little boy with a severely broken hand, running out of the place with his tail tuck between his hind legs while crying for help from his fellow bullies.

"I'm sorry that this dinner will end badly," Mikoto said looking at Mai with her mellowed golden eyes. "I enjoy it, and this kind of thing happened pretty often here. Vampires aren't really very civilized, no offense." Mai replied. "None taken," the feral girl smiled charmingly and Mai could tell that she totally wouldn't mind about getting her blood sucked by the girl. "Royalties can be a pain to deal with," the feral girl spoke as the doors to the place were blown off its hinges. Suddenly, dinner turned into a full blown massacre as dozens of vampires flooded the place ready to tear Mikoto into shred.

"Miroku…" a single word escaped those thin lips and everything around vibrated like an earthquake is hitting them. By the time to vibration stopped, Mai saw nothing but body parts laying everywhere though no torsos were found as they all turned to ashes. Blood was everywhere though only the two of them seemed to be untouched, Mai had her eyes glued to the black blade in Mikoto's hand as blood dripping down from its tip slowly in an almost teasing manner.

"It's time for them to learn their place," the feral girl said coldly as she reached out her left hand to loosen the tie around her neck. The sword vanished as she let go of it, the girl went to pay the bill and come back for Mai with a warm smile on her face. "I apologize for my behavior earlier," Mikoto spoke with an aristocrat tongue and Mai giggled. "Not at all," the busty woman grinned as they left the place. They went to a romantic movie, Mai get to pick it and then the park for a bit before going home.

"I have a great time," Mai said standing in front of the door to her house. "Me too, I'm glad that you would go out with me," Mikoto said with a crooked smile on her face. "Me too," Mai murmured as Mikoto took her hands and kissed it lightly. No longer able to control her desire, Mai leaned in and kissed the feral girl forcefully and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck to keep her from moving away.

Their breathing become ragged as Mikoto responded by capturing Mai's lips as her hands work magic up under Mai's dress leaving burning sensation as they moved slowly upward. Mai had her hands in the other girl's hair as she tilted her head to one side, giving the girl more access to kisses her neck and maybe suck her blood. Unfortunately for her, Mikoto only grazed her skin enough to leave a deep red mark there before moving back to capture those luscious lips once more.

"Mmm… I need to get going," Mikoto murmured between kisses even though she really wanted to ravage Mai badly, she had a promise to keep (be home before midnight). "Stay…" Mai replied. "I can't, the coronation is tomorrow and I have to be prepared." Mikoto stopped kissing Mai and pulled away so that they could look into each other's eyes. "But I would love to see you and your friend attending the coronation of our new Queen, what do you say?" Mikoto asked looking at Mai lovingly. "In Fuuka?" Mai asked after a moment of silence. "Mm!" Mikoto nodded her head. "Okay, but only for you," Mai answered after a long moment of thinking and beamed a smile at the other girl. "I shall send someone to pick you up at three then," Mikoto said before she give Mai a fiery kiss and rushed off.

HiME

"Are you out of your mind?!" Natsuki barked while putting on the clothes that Mai chose for her, which consists of black slacks, crisp pale blue shirt, and a long blue coat. "I'm not out of my mind, I'm just in love." Mai answered calmly as she put on her pale blue jeans and white t-shirt. "You're gonna be dead soon," Natsuki snorted. "Not all vampires are like that," Mai said feeling a bit annoyed by her friend's remark. "Mai, vampires see us nothing more than a blood bank to them," Natsuki said in an even tone. "I said Mikoto is not like that!" Mai snapped at her friend as her amethyst eyes blazing with fury in them. Natsuki was taken aback by her friend's outburst in defending a girl she just met.

Much to her displeasure, Natuski went with Mai unwillingly to Fuuka for the coronation. She was stiff and uncomfortable with all the vampires there, though they didn't seemed to take notice of her or Mai and if they did they sure didn't show it. But as soon as they arrived at the castle, many of the vampires looked down at them from the tip of their nose just because Mai and Natsuki are nothing but commoners in their eyes. There were people in dark green uniform, like the military and Mai immediately took notice of a certain feral girl in crisp black suit and tie listening to the brunette talking.

"Daydreaming much?" a sarcastic voice brought her back to reality. "Yuuki…" Natsuki growled but the red head just snorted back. "Whatever you do, don't get in the way when the coronation starts. We're expecting some assassins and rebels," Nao said coldly as she saw no reason to hide that fact from a human and a dog. "We won't," Natsuki snapped at the girl. "Girls, play nice…" Mai said in a low and dangerous tone, one she rarely used.

"I see that she got you," Nao turned her attention back to Mikoto on top of the stairs talking still to the brunette. "What do you mean by that?" Mai asked staring at the red head intently. "Since she comes yesterday, she had been the center of attention around here. She got back last night, then the Princess Shizuru summoned her and all this morning she was with the Kikukawa Clan," Nao grumbled pointing to the brunette while mentioning about the princess. "What's worst was that my own mother even joined the charades," she mumbled feeling piss for being left out of everything.

"Yuuki Nao, quit your babbling and clear them out of the way," a booming voice caused Nao to cringed slightly. "Shut your trap," the red head snapped glaring at the woman with tousle blonde hair in lime green uniform. "What did you just say?" the blonde stepped up and sizing Nao head-to-head.

"Ahem…" someone cleared their throat and both women turned around glaring at the owner of the voice. "Beat it shrimp," both growled at the young feral girl. The next thing anyone knows were both women being taken by the ear, and Mai thought it would fell off at any minutes as the ears turned from red to purple. "It's rude to call someone as tall as you a shrimp, no?" Minagi Mikoto said in a tone that sounded a bit strained.

"Mikoto, please pardon their manners," a soft and gentle voice echoed. Kikukawa Yukino had come down with a beautiful brunette next to her in lovely kimono. "But of course," Mikoto said letting go of both women and give the other two women a slight bow. "Ara, there's no need to be so formal Minagi-han," Fujino Shizuru said in her light but elegant Kyoto-ben accent.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 5_

Natsuki's ears perked up immediately upon hearing such melodic voice, her eyes darted around the room and rested upon the smooth pale skin with crimson orbs and honey wheat hair cascade over the shoulders. Like electrical charge surging through her being, Natsuki felt like only the two of them exist and the world around them disappeared. That is until someone pinched her side, Natsuki let out a yelp as she turned to glare at her friend who had just pinched her for no apparent reason.

"You're drooling…" Tohkiha Mai whispered and Natsuki unconsciously reached up and wipe her mouth only to realized that she wasn't drooling whatsoever. "I did not," Natsuki whispered back sounding pissed. "You would if I didn't pinch you," Mai replied like it was nothing.

"Ara, you're right Minagi-han, she is a very cute puppy. So adorable," Shizuru said while maintain eye contact with Natsuki. "Mm!" Mikoto just nodded her head. Natsuki could felt the heat rising up her cheeks and over her ears, she was sure that those words were directed at her and no one else.

Suddenly the place shook violently, the smell of gunpowder filled the air and another explosion was heard. Acting on instincts, Natsuki grabbed onto the one in the kimono, per se because she looked most fragile out of the rest of them and duck for cover. _Oh shit, I forgot about Mai_… her mind finally caught up with her body and she winced. But she didn't have the time to search for her friend when another explosion erupted and blocks of the building started falling down and people run in panic.

Shots rang out; men in sniping uniforms filtered through all the corridors and shot at everyone with blessed bullets dabbed in garlic. Killing a good many vampires, _Hand the Princess over._ A muffled voice said behind the thick helmet they're in; he was tall and big with a gun in his hands pointing at Natsuki.

"Mongrels like you should be ashes," a voice clear as crystal said and the man quickly turned his weapon toward Mikoto, who stood there completely unharmed. "You claim to be anti-vampires, yet you use our blood to help you kill us. That make you no different than us, and I shall make sure that all of you will perish here." Mikoto said while loosen the tie around her neck as a way to bring out her ferocity side. He pulled the trigger and fired his gun at her until it's emptied, but she didn't even budged from the impact as the bullets are suspended in midair just an inch from her.

"Holy water and garlic?" she asked with a raised brow and Natsuki couldn't help but looked up from her crouching position blocking the young princess from the enemies' sight. "You think too highly of yourself," she noted rising her left hand and paced herself in flicking the bullets back to its shooter and his comrades. The bullets penetrated their armors and they cried out in agony, the vampire blood they used weren't of the same blood as many of the vampires at present and thus they felt pain from the bullets.

"In honor of our Princess, let us feed!" Mikoto announced and all the bodies that had fallen earlier rose up and bit the enemies. The sight was frightening for Natsuki and Mai, it was a bloody sight to behold and Mai had never felt so frightened in her life. "The third clan had waged a war with us by sending these mongrels to infiltrate Fuuka," Mikoto said turning toward Natsuki. "Shizuru-hime, command me and I will not fail you." Her words were strong and determined, the girl had spent a great many decades sleeping and now she wanted nothing more than to kill those that oppose her family.

"My dare friend, you had just awaken from your slumber, I cannot burden you with such request." Shizuru stood up behind Natsuki, ignoring the chaos and screams around them. "My princess, I return for one thing only, to ensure that you succeed the throne as your grandmother wished for you to be and that you found a proper companion. Her action," Mikoto paused pointing at Natsuki, who stood up cautiously. "Alone had formed a contract with you to become your guardian and companion," Mikoto paused yet again to watch a confused look display upon Natsuki's face. "We have the Yuuki and Kikikawa Families to aid you, so I shall tell you this: command me and I promise to make sure that they know their place." Mikoto finished as she got down on one knee.

For a moment, Mai could've sworn she saw an image of a dark knight super imposed itself upon the feral girl. "Then I too, shall perform my duty and grant you your wish. O founder of the Vampire Nation, Knight of the Undead, seek out those traitors and make them regret." Shizuru spoke in the tongue that only vampires know of. "Please take Yuuki Nao with you as a partner to watch your back; she has some business back in Hungary to take care of." Shizuru spoke gently and calmly. "Mm!" Mikoto got up and nodded her head.

"Kuga, was it? Take good care of her," Mikoto turned her attention to Natsuki, who only gape at the girl while mimicking a fish out of water look. "You are from a long line of noble warrior; I hope you keep that tradition going. I leave the Princess in your care," she bowed deeply at Natsuki. "Uh… sure… I'll uh… do my best…" Natsuki stuttered looking rather flustered now that she's the center of attention. "We will leave for Europe in five days," Mikoto said looking over at Nao, who sport an irritated look on her face.

HiME

"Let go of me!" Mai said as Mikoto dragged her outside of the castle and away from everyone else. "Yes I am a monster, but you rather they kill your friend and you?" Mikoto said coldly as she continued to pull Mai with her into a large garden in the back of the castle. "But drinking their blood is going too far," Mai retorted. "They aren't even human anymore," Mikoto stopped and roared at Mai though she still hasn't bare her fangs at the busty chef. "I have a responsibility to Her Ladyship, and I will not hesitate to do whatever it takes to keep her from harm. This world has long plunged into chaos by men's greed and desire, and it matters very little to me if humanities will extinct tomorrow or become Slaves to other vampires. I am a vampire that kill other vampires, but cross me and you will die whether you're a vampire or not." Mikoto said before she turned away to leave Mai behind. She do not wished to drag an innocent bystander into this war, even though the woman reminded her of her long lost love she will not let her heart win this time.

"You wanted her; I could see it in your aura…" Nao didn't even get to finish her words when she was sent flying against a large tree. "Silence!" Mikoto roared baring her fangs at the red head. Her clothes fluttered as a breeze picked up around her, the feral girl was in no mood to listen to what the other one had to say. "Heh," Nao smirked pushing herself off the tree. "You wanted to taste her blood, sweet virgin blood. You wanted to be the first one to spill it, to fuck her until she turns into jelly. Admit it, you're just another fucking vampire like the rest of us and vampires are like humans only with stronger desires. So why not drink her sweet virgin blood and fuck her brain out? Or did you become too human that you resist those desires?" Nao laughed cynically.

In a flash, a furious Mikoto dug her fingers into Nao's throat, pushing the red head up against the tree and off her feet. "You know nothing…" Mikoto said dangerously while her golden eyes turned murderous. "You don't know what it's like to watch the woman you love grow old and wither away, while you remained the same as when you first met her. You don't know half the shit I've been through," Mikoto said tighten her grip on the girl's throat, choking her as she tried the pry herself free in vein. The petite girl had proven to be much stronger than Nao had calculated and it now landed her in a very bad situation, though she only had herself for blame for it all.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 6_

"You're not madly in love with her anymore?" Natsuki asked in a mocking tone. "She was killing them without mercy…" Mai said with her face in her hands. "Would you show mercy to the people that attempted to kill your family?" Natsuki asked calmly. "…no…" Mai answered after a long moment of silent. "There you have it; to her they're her family…" Natsuki trailed off realizing that she just helped her friend to run back to that vampire brat. "Anyway, I have a contract to fulfill, so I'll see you around…" Natsuki blushed as she stood up and grabbed her bag. She had fallen for the princess hard enough that made her save the woman and now that the contract took place, Natsuki will be heading back to Fuuka to serve the new Queen of Vampires.

It has been two days since the incident and they will be leaving soon, Mai was struggling to cope with her fear and feelings for the girl until her friend had given her the answer she so desperately looking for. So she tagged along with Natsuki for a ride to Fuuka, the young queen was kind enough to shown her Mikoto's room. The room was filled with books and amidst it all, a body lying on the floor sleeping with a book on her stomach. Mai tip-toed closer and noticed the book was about the origin of vampires, it was not a publicized book as it looked old and a few or many words Mai couldn't seem to decipher.

"It was written by her," a new voice caused Mai to jump and fixed her gaze upon the tall and shy looking woman by the doorway. "Let's take a walk and let her rest," the woman offered and Mai nodded though she proceeds with caution. They closed the door behind them and the young woman introduced herself as Kikukawa Yukino, one of the few descendants of the original vampire bloodline.

"In 1202, a great beast appeared to bring chaos and destruction to a small town in Europe as the location was never revealed. Minagi-sama," Yukino paused to let her brain formulate what she will be saying next. "She single-handed killed the beast, but the blood had turned her into an un-aging immortal. The first vampire," once again she paused. "About 140 years later, a small group of people emerged with from a hidden world. Whether this is true or not, no one know as Minagi-sama might be the only one with the answer to that. When Minagi-sama left the tribe and given her position to Fujino Mitsuru, she was in search of the true behind our origin but she soon brought back werewolves to integrate into our growing society. They are fearsome warriors and extremely loyal, and she was once again gone from us. I've only seen her once in 2026; I believe that she's still searching for the truth behind our nature and probably knew the answer but didn't bother to write it down on that old animal skin book."

"Does this trip also have anything to do with her research?" Mai asked without even thinking about it. "I'm not sure, but I think that she might unreveal or unlocked something that had been hidden from her. This would be good to exterminate those that kill mindlessly," Yukino said with a thoughtful look on her pretty face. "Do you believe in _love at first sight_?" the young woman asked Mai. "I think I do," Mai answered automatically. "Ah, I believe she would be awake by now. Excuse me as I have other affair to attend to," Yukino said as she hurried away as they were about a few feet from Mikoto's room.

HiME

Nao had learned to keep her mouth shut throughout the flight, what she experienced with Mikoto the other day in the garden had left a bad taste in her mouth. "Finish your business there, and then catch a flight to Vegas for some real hunting." Mikoto said while looking out of the window. "Hmph… It better be good," Nao snapped. She was miffed that Mai had decided to come along on a vampire hunt, and no one rejected while the damn queen fucking decided its okay to have a human along on a vampire hunt. Nao know too damn well that the girl would weight them down and probably ended up as a liability for them.

"She has been gone a little long," Mai noted as Nao's absence. "Maybe she's having a little fun with the flight attendant," the other girl said mindlessly. "She's not going to turn them is she?" Mai sounded wary and kept her voice low. "No, we just have stronger desires and those desires needed to be satisfy or we would go mad. Natural order," the girl shrugged again. She haven't talked much, and kept a distance with Mai and all Mai wanted right now was just holding her hand.

The street of Rome was deserted, had been for about a decade now though there are people scattered here and there just not like it used to. Mikoto rented a black motorcycle and took Mai with her to the half leaning tower of Pisa, the girl doesn't seemed to know the term of moderate speed and Mai kept her grip around the girl's waist as tight as possible so that she doesn't fall off. The skies darken by the time they got there, Mikoto led the young chef inside and down into the secret passageway of the place that no one knew it existed.

"Are you sure you're a vampire?" Mai asked over dinner. "Do you suspect something of me?" the feral girl looked up from her large bowl of ramen. "I never seen you drink blood or bare your fangs like the rest of them," Mai shrugged trying to sound nonchalant and failed. "I was human before I became a vampire, they are born as one. Are you familiar with the legend and lore of demons that came to your dreams and have sexual intercourse with the victim?" Mikoto asked with a serious tone as she rested her chin on her hands. "Somewhat…" Mai answered after a long moment of hesitation. "Good, I'll get straight to the point instead of wasting time in explaining," Mikoto nodded as she got up and cleared the table.

HiME

"You mean to tell me that they're half-human and half-demon?" Mai asked looking blushed from the alcohol she'd consumed as they moved from the small kitchen to the couch. "The generations before them were, by the time I met them, the evolution of the breed had already evolved. In many lifetimes ago, it was I that ruled over them though it seemed that the new ruler had been slacking in his job." Mikoto added before she drank her glass of whiskey empty. "You're crazy," Mai said looking at the feral girl. "What make you think that?" an automatic question. "Because, I don't belief in God, let alone Gods!" she exclaimed.

"Not to mention that I'm one of them, the creature of Life and you are the bringer of Death. It's just so far fetch and ludicrous," Mai said pouring herself another glass of red wine. "Belief what you will, but that is the truth…" "Wait, what about the werewolves?" Mai cut her off. "What about them?" Mikoto asked with a quirked brow. "What's their origin?" Mai asked sipping her wine. "During the times when gods and humans walk the world together, there are many fine species that attained enlighten and able to learn the tongue of the gods. However, a great many of them were wolves who in turned married humans, thus produce a strong lineage of loyal warriors, though not all are loyal mind-you." It was the truth and whether Mai belief it or nothing matter very little to Mikoto, what mattered was that her sword return to her soon.

HiME

Sharp pain quickly replaced by waves of pleasure, Mai could've sworn that she tasted something salty in her mouth. Maybe, just maybe that she had drawn blood from the girl's shoulder when her barrier was broke. She isn't sure, because right now she's feeling dizzy and slowly getting very hot and soon she's seeing white. Sweating, Mai was shaking, she had spent fifteen minutes with foreplay and it only took her five minutes to go over the edge after her clothes came off. Falling in a heap next to her in the bed, the girl lay on her stomach while facing the wall and had already snored lightly as a sign that her partner had already fallen asleep.

Once she regained control of her breathing, she got out of bed and showered. When she came out, she finally took noticed of the bloody scratch marks she'd left earlier and the left shoulder was still bleeding. She took a piece of cloth and attempted to wipe it clean, but the body just jerk and the head turned and a pair of golden eyes glared at her. Quickly her partner reached out and pulled her into the bed again, round two and once again Mai tasted a little more blood when she bit into the same spot to keep herself from screaming loudly in pleasure. The activities went on for hours, and with each round Mai tasted a little more of her partner's deliciously poisoned blood.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 7_

This is the first time she have sex, not that she didn't know what it was. Of course, she'd sex before but this is the first time that it's serious enough that she gave herself completely. The sex she had before was just oral, but this… this is major and she was glad that she'd remained a virgin. She can't remember what led to them having sex in bed; they were debating about how crazy it was about the origin of vampires and werewolves and their former lives. Then she couldn't help her damn self from wanting to kiss the girl silly, and that's what exactly Mai did. She could blame it on the alcohol, but really she wasn't even drunk enough to blame it.

The feral girl rested her head against Mai's chest, sleeping with a satisfying smile on her lips. It truly has been too long since she last made love to Mai, the last time was a few hundred years ago. No matter how many times her lover reincarnated, her looks never changed and Mikoto instinctively knew it's her. With Miroku, she had recovered all of her memories, both good and bad ones and she sent it out to search for its brethren in hope of bringing Mai's memories back as well. For now, she isn't interest in killing the gods, but she will kill if they came.

HiME

"_Do you think they'll grow?" Mai asked looking over at her companion. "Does the Mother of Creation feel uncertainty?" her companion questioned her as those golden eyes shown a glint of mischief in them. "Hmph!" the all life giver pouted cutely at her companion. "Very mature," the young god said after stealing a kiss from the pouty goddess. "Let us prepare breakfast for our ever growing child, hm?" the raven hair teased, taken a basket full of fruits and vegetables from Mai and headed back inside her small hut._

_Death has been coming by more often than before, and Life has become more and more childish towards Death. They prepared breakfast while the white snake still asleep, it has been coiled up in it bed and slept. But it jolted awake when the door burst open; there stood the arrogant War God with his sword in hand to slay the serpent._

"_What is the meaning of this?" Mai asked looking furious as she came out from the kitchen. "That serpent must be slain," he said pointing his sword at the hissing snake that seemed to be too big for him to take on. "You will do no such thing," Mai hardened her voice. "Is there a problem?" another voice interrupted as Death coming out of the kitchen with a tray full of foods. It was clearly to see that his eyes twitching at the sight of Death, his rival acted like nothing happened and placed the tray of foods onto the table before turning around to face him._

"_Take your filthy pet and go back to the abyss," the War God snit at Death. "How noble of you," Death mocked him. Without another word, he aimed his sword for her throat, his intention were clear to see and Death suddenly moved. She was quick and agile, setting her right hand on his throat and picked him off the ground easily. "I will reap you the next time we meet my brethren," Death said quietly as a blood looking scythe appeared and the tip of it nearly touched his right eye._

HiME

Gasping for air, Mai realized that it was all just a dream, a strange dream but she's sweating. _Shit, what is going on? _She reached out to wipe the sweats away, and then she turned over and felt an arm snaked around her waist pulling her in. Her hazy mind remembered where she's at, and she snuggled up against the warm body and drifted back to sleep.

It was strange because Mai had always thought that vampires are pale looking because they don't go out in the sun, and that they don't have a heart beat because they're undead. And here she is, lying in bed with a vampire whose body is as warm as her own and whose heart beat so beautifully. It seemed that all the legends and lore about vampires were completely false after all.

HiME

"_How do you see?" Mai asked trying to see her surrounding. The feral girl clapped her hands a few times and a few orbs started glowing in a deep blue shade illuminated the room. "I can see in the dark just as fine as in the light, you on the other hand…" Death paused when Mai jabbed against her ribs lightly. "Why do you want to see my room for?" Death asked with a quirked brow looking at Mai. The obvious reason for the Mother of Creation was to learn whether the other girl have a wrinkle bed or not, simple fact that if the bed is wrinkle meant that had company the night before. To her surprise, the bed looked tidy and the room looked absent of all other objects beside the bed._

_Death kissed the crook of Mai's neck, sending waves of tingling sensation up and down her spine. She felt desire stirred within her, and she turned around and kissed Death ever so passionately. Mai willingly disrobed herself, standing in front of those golden eyes feeling blushed as those eyes scanned every inch of her body. Tugging her to the silken black bed, Death placed Mai on her lap and gently caressed her face and stroked her silky strawberry orange hair._

"_Beautiful…" the raven hair said before leaning in and captured those luscious lips. Resting her head on Death's head, eliciting soft moans as her lover played with her busty chest. It's the first time that she wanted so much as to be with someone so completely (not to mention completely opposite from her) that she desired physical pleasure along with mental satisfaction. She cried out in happiness when Death took her over the edge, it was a sweet feeling and they indulged the moment for as long as the busty goddess wanted._

"_Mikoto…" sweet sounds escaped her lips as she felt another wave of pleasure coming. The other girl had successfully played her like a musical instrument, giving her endless ecstasy while smiling down at her with that charming smile. Mai learned to say the girl's name like a prayer in that bedroom, it was strange because not one of the Gods or Goddesses ever called Death by her true name. Mai rather called the girl _Mikoto_ than Death, but it is their title and one must be addressed as so._

HiME

Gasping for air, this time Mai sat straight up wondering what the hell it is with the strange dream. Finally she noticed that the other half of the bed was cold and empty, stepping out of the bedroom to take a peek and stood there naked watching the feral girl prepared breakfast… or maybe dinner. The sizzling sound from grilled meat filled the small room, and Mai heard her stomach complained for some foods.

"I don't mind seeing you naked all day long, but you need to take a shower since you reek with sweat." Mikoto said nonchalantly while flipping a piece of stake over on the grill in the kitchen. "Are we really gods?" Mai asked in a shaky voice. "That we are, many of us have left that world long ago. I for once, never regret anything then and I'm not going to start now," Mikoto said preparing the potatoes and the crushed bacon bits.

When Mai came out of the shower, she felt something was different about her and decided to check herself in the mirror. Opening her mouth, she noticed two of the teeth on her upper jaw started to protrude itself something Mai was quite sure she doesn't have. Quickly she dried herself and put on a pair of jeans and a fit t-shirt, rushing out to ask Mikoto about it only to stop and nearly drooled at the sight of the stake and baked potato in front of her. The stake was delicious, Mai never tasted anything as good as the stake, and she started to suspect that the other girl put drugs in it.

"What's happening to me?" Mai asked after dinner. "You drink my blood?" Mikoto asked without a hint of surprise in her tone. "I think I did…" Mai trailed off. "Say 'ah' for me," the raven hair said. "Ah…" Mai said opening her mouth to show the set of fangs protruding. "Welcome to immortality," Mikoto said without any hint of emotion in her voice or her face.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 8_

"What do you mean, you found it?" Mai asked as they climbed the tower. "You'll see," Mikoto said. "I don't see anything but sweat rolling down my forehead," Mai murmured sarcastically. "There!" Mikoto's voice jolted her out of her moody moment and looked up at the ceiling. She found a weird thing sticking out from the ceiling; the feral girl said nothing as she leaped up and pulled the thing out of the ceiling. Like a cat, she landed gently back on the ground and handed the weapon over to Mai, it's just a small dagger with a nice phoenix carved onto the blade on both sides.

Mai took the dagger, and upon doing so thousands of memories that were locked in the small weapon unleashed unto her. It was so much that it knocked her off her feet and into the spiraling death waiting for her below, Mikoto leaped in after her while she's in a state of unconscious. Holding Mai in her arms, she used her vampiric power to slow down the pull of gravity enough to land gracefully.

HiME

"_Give her back!" Mikoto shouted looking as bloody as possible. She doesn't even looked as though having much strength left, but the claymore in her hands said differently as she wield the thing and continuously cut down all that in her way while she's bleeding still. By the time she managed to cut down all of her enemies and freed the woman she loved so much, Mikoto was no longer able to see as one of her eyes was tainted with blood as the other one was missing a few hours ago._

"_Mai…" Mikoto said weakly. "Mikoto…" the busty woman said catching the bloodied girl in her arms. "You're…" she coughed up some blood. "You're okay…" she said reaching out to Mai but she could no longer see what's in front of her. He clothes soaked in blood, the wound from her abdomen kept on bleeding even as Mai tried her best to stop it. They stayed like that in silence for a long moment, until the feral girl cough up more blood as her breathing become ragged and shallow. And a few minutes more, Mikoto took her final breathe and passed on leaving Mai behind crying against the lifeless body._

HiME

"Ahh!" Mai gasped for air like she had just woken up from a horrible nightmare. "You're awake," Mikoto said as her golden eyes looked at Mai with great concern in them. At that moment, Mai noticed a slender black cat sitting on Mikoto's shoulder looking at Mai with pure golden eyes and meowing its greeting at her, that made her smiled a bit. "Mikoto, how many times did you died because of me?" Mai asked weakly as the feral girl brought her a glass of water. "Don't be silly, you're more than worth it." Mikoto replied as she took Mai's hand and give it a light squeeze. "Now get some rest," she continued and leaned forward to give Mai a kiss on the forehead.

Mai drift back into the dream world, where more memories flooded back and each time it remained the same. Each time, one of them ended up dead and sometimes both, never did they truly could have a happy life and live out their age. In each of their lifetime, both weapons seemed to be present only at the critical moment of their lives and always in a form of swords for both.

Meanwhile, Mikoto left the underground living quarter and headed back up to the surface and leaped quickly to the top floor of the tower. "I never thought I would find you here," she said coldly to the man with burning hair. "How long has it been? Ten thousand years perhaps?" she asked and he opened his blood-red eyes. "Tohkiha Shinji, this time I will kill you with the true power of Blood Majik." Mikoto said as she swiftly tossed a dagger she kept hidden in her jacket up at the body on the ceiling and severed his arm.

His cry of pain seemed to be muted, as he opened his mouth but no sound came from it. Mikoto had her right hand extended to her side with palm facing up, as each drop of Shinji's blood float elegantly over to her hand staying a mere two centimeters above her palm. "You see, even though I'm no longer a demi but a vampire, I still have my power from when I was a demi. After all, I am _Death_ and soon, I will lay waste to this world and the Gods that betray me." Mikoto smiled a cynical and pure evil smile. "If back then, you left us in peace…" she paused as the blood formed into a compact crossbow. "Then perhaps you wouldn't be trap in this plane for so long, but don't worry…" she wrapped her fingers around the bloody crossbow and aimed it as his chest. "I'll try to make it as painless as possible, since you're once her father after all…" she smirked as shot the blood arrow at him.

She shot out his eyes, and then shot an arrow into his mouth. Relentless, it was a lie when she told him she'll make it painless, she was really toying with him. Only at this late at night, was his body from the other dimension emerged into this dimension, and Mikoto should knew better since she had lived in the forest for a very long and lonely time. Grinning, she used his blood and turned it into the perfect weapon to kill him with, a small bomb as she leaped up and shoved the thing into his chest. She landed back onto the rail of the stairs and watched the blood bomb exploded inside of him, blowing his guts, flesh, and bones. With her fingers pointing at the body, the blood seemed to have a will of its own and moved up to his head and literally blown his brain off. Everything lay splattered on the ceiling, the blood seeped into the ceiling, and not a drop fell down. It was a bizarre sight to behold, but to Mikoto it was nothing more than a lovely picture that will soon be distorted by insects.

"Heh," Mikoto chuckled baring her fangs while looking out at the sleepy city. "Oh, how I've been waiting for you my brethren, but this time I will reap you for good. My King, it was a mistake that you will pay dearly. Hahahaha…" she laughed cynically at the night as her right hand came up to covered her face like she's putting a mask on herself and play her role.

HiME

"Where is your master?" Mai said in a dangerously low voice as she pushed a full-grown man against the wall. The fourth day in Rome, and Mai had adapted to being violent and part vampire at the same time along with all of her memories. Her view of the world changed since she came to term with her memories, none of them were happy ending. Her creations continuously butt into her love life, just because the person she loves happened to be a woman and the bringer of death doesn't mean it's a taboo. But no, the gods and goddesses and then even her mortal families and so on, they all judged her yet they themselves lies, kills, and steals, talk about hypocrite.

"Mai, calm down…" Mikoto said calmly as she put her hand on the busty woman. Mai instantly let go of the man and he dropped onto the floor like a bag of cement, "Let me take it from here, you shouldn't dirty your hands with mongrel like him." The man thought that his life is spared, but oh how wrong he was when Mikoto stepped onto his crotch. "Let me make this clear for you," Mikoto paused to pull out a laser scalpel. "I know what you are, and if you so much as lie to me about what I want to know…" she trailed off as she let the tip of the scalpel touched his forehead and drawn blood immediately. "What say we get down to business?" Mikoto asked as she pulled the scalpel back and the man just nodded.

"Good boy, now we know that your master was in on plotting to kill Fujino-hime," Mikoto started and she saw his eyes twitched a bit at the mention of the name. "Unfortunately, they failed because I was there, and you know what happened to them?" she asked with a devilish smirk and the man shook his head as sweat started to form on his forehead. "We drink their blood and feed them to the hyenas," she grinned pressing the scalpel up against his cheek and drawn blood. "You will be different my friend, you see neither of us wanted to drink your blood. So I'll just skin you and let you hang out to dry, but if you tell me where your master is I'll spare your life." Mikoto said and instantly knew that the poor fella wet his pants.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 9_

Unfortunately for him, after he told her of the whereabouts of his master, Mikoto had call forth her claymore and pierced his chest in one blow. "B-but… you said… you would…" he gurgled blood as his lips trembled badly. "I said I would spare your life from being skin and hang to dry, I never said I'll let you live. And mongrel like you doesn't deserve to live," she replied giving her sword a twist.

This Minagi Mikoto was anything but nice, she was dark and cynical like a madman er… madwoman? And Mai, Mai found this side of her to be fascinating, exhilarating, and very attractive in a strange way. Ignoring the dead body, Mai wrapped her arm around Mikoto and kissed her for all she's worth. Mikoto, who was caught by surprised didn't react for a minute or so before she returned the kiss with great passion and hunger.

HiME

Panting, he had been running for hours, trying to elude the shadows that were after him. The pupil of his eyes shrank, fear stricken face, sweat-soaked shirts and shaky hands, Vincent Sullivan narrowly escaped death when his car blew up. He had always pride himself as a vampire with a brain, strength, and guts, but now he's running like a damn coward.

Not far away, a beautiful sound of metal running against the concrete ground, igniting a few sparks here and there. "Vincent, Vincent, Vincent…" a strange voice said in the night's air. "You're keeping your loyal student waiting…" the voice almost sang, it was too sweet for him. "Come out and play…" it continued as the noises come closer and closer to Vincent Sullivan.

"We could smell you," another voice added more panic into his already shaken frame. "Tell us who is the mastermind and we'll let you be in one piece," the same voice suggested. "Keep on running, entertain us some more…" the same voice sang. "Yes, it's so fun to see the horror in your eyes Vincent…" the first voice hissed. "So much fun…" the second voice let out a low giggle and Vincent nearly peed in his pants.

"But fun time's over!" the first voice said roughly and Vincent felt something wet on his stomach. He looked down and saw something stuck out from his stomach; it was sharp and glowing red, definitely not from his blood though. "Sorry baby, looks like I win this time," the second voice said sultrily behind him. "Just don't drink his blood," the first voice replied coolly dropping down from the sky before Vincent. "I won't," the second voice giggled lightly. "Now, be a good boy and tell me who were in it?" cold amber eyes stared straight into his hazel eyes like it should burn through his skull. "Fuck you!" Vincent spit at the girl in front of him but the one behind him give a twist to the weapon that pierced him making him cried out in agony. "It's okay, I will get my answer even if you keep your mouth shut," a smile spread across her face as she reached her hand out and grabbed firmly onto his face. Vincent felt a strange sensation, a burning but welcoming feeling that he couldn't help but closed his eyes.

To his horror, smoky hands snaked out from the back of his eyelids, moving rapidly over his eyes and up to his brain. Dripping in deep purplish goo mixing with smoke, those hands lunged for the pink mass that was called a brain, probing and digging its scrawny fingers into it. Then mouths, so many tiny mouths with razor sharp teeth, hungrily sticking its tongue out and licked his brain, sandpapers tongue continued to lick at his brain teasing and tasting his fear. Poor Vincent saw what happened to his brain, but there's nothing he could do about it but whimper in fear as his limbs becoming too heavy for him to move. Then, the hands started to pick a small piece of his brain, stuffing into its mouth with razor teeth chewing and munching, devouring it and with each mouthful of brain it ate a memory disappeared. As it ate, maggots started to spill out from its mouth every time the mouths opened. Filthy, slimy, red fat maggots spilling out, squirming and crawling all over his skull as his brain shrink itself rapidly thanks to the many hands and mouths.

When he was let go, he slumped forward lifelessly and only the white of his eyes were shown. "Mikoto, what did you do to him?" the second voice asked pulling her sword out from behind and let Vincent's body dropped onto the ground with a thud. "I just destroyed all of his memories after I found what I was looking for," Mikoto replied with a calming look on her face. "So he's nothing more than a walking corpse," the other one noted turning her sword into a dagger and wiped the blood off of it with a handkerchief. "I don't plan on letting him live; after all you did put a nice hole in him." Mikoto said smugly. "I know you wouldn't let him live, so I did you a favor. So don't be so cocky," the other said with a pout on her pretty face. "Fine, let's make a bet then; if Mai kill more mongrels than I am in Madrid, then I will do whatever Mai wanted me to for the rest of the week. But if I win then Mai would do what I wanted her to do," Mikoto suggested with a mischievous look in her golden eyes. "Deal," Mai didn't hesitate for a second and stick her pinky out and the two pinkies-swore on the bet.

HiME

With a blazing katana in hands, Mai cut down her enemies with lightning speed now that she's part vampire. Her young lover on the other hand, took her time walking around the vampire-infested mansion with her sword strapped on her back using only her hands to kill her enemies. It was a competition, but Mikoto didn't seem too worry about Mai winning the bet so far, Madrid was crawling with vampires and the couple is cutting them down indiscriminately.

"Looks like I win," Mai said with a smug smile on her face. "Indeed you did," Mikoto agreed with a faint smile on her lips. "What does Mai want me to do for the rest of the week?" she asked looking out at the bloodstained road before them. "Marriage," Mai simply said. "We've spent too many lifetimes together but never were we officially married to each other, so I want this lifetime to be different. If anyone gets in our way, I will personally make their life a living hell." Mai said with stern face. "Even if we live a life of endless slaughter?" Mikoto asked. "I don't care what kind of life we live as long as we're together, I don't really care…" Mai said softly turning to face her lover. "And I, would destroy the world and the gods if you so desire for it," Mikoto replied reaching out her right hand to feel Mai's silky strawberry-orange hair. Leaning in, Mai kissed Mikoto's lips ever so lightly, she's touched by Mikoto's words, and the words from someone so cruel and cold sounded to warm and full of love for her and only to her alone.

_A/N: Totally sorry for not updating for sooooo long. No excuses, just couldn't think of anything. I don't think I will ever do a sequel to anything I work on ever again. I always have a horrible times thinking when I tried a sequel (done it a few times and all were deleted) and currently not working on anything else either. Also, will/might be pulling GN off, if nothing interest strikes me to continue on it (this almost face the same fate too). Again, sorry for the delay in updating..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 10_

"M-mer-mercy…. P-p-please have mercy…" a man in torn and bloodied clothes begged for his life to be spared. "Mercy? Don't make me laugh," Yuuki Nao said as her forest eyes looked cold and distant. "We who are superior to you never treated you any less than our equal, yet you betrayed our trust and attempted for Shizuru-hime's life numerous times. She, who is the rightful heir to the throne, has been more than merciful to a scum like you, but I will not tolerate an ungrateful bastard like you to continued on living only to harm Her Majesty." Nao said as her hand shot out and clutched onto his throat like tiger's claws crushing down on its prey. "Die!!!" she said using her vampiric power to cause his body to convulse violently. Internally, his organs were ripped apart by unknown force as blood rushed up his mouth and spilling over, so much that his nose and ears started to have blood coming out of it. Having being a vampire for such a long time, Nao was never seen anything more than a foul mouth vampire that's all barks but no bites.

"It's disgusting to think that they are on top of the food chain," Nao murmured after tossing a now lifeless body onto the ground. She has killed everyone in the city with her adamantine wires that she'd learned to manipulate like a spider web. Being alive for so long, the world have proven to her that humans are truly the ugliest creatures to ever walked the earth, they spoke of love, compassion and humanity, yet they kill each other over sex, drugs, money and land along with some random crap and then claim it on religious.

Catching an early flight to Vegas, Nao was unaware that she was followed since she set foot in Vegas. To her surprises, the others were already there enjoying a romantic dinner, and Mai was first to notice her and waved her over to their table. "What are you so happy about?" Nao grumbled sitting down across the couple. "Look, look…" Mai said excitedly holding her left hand up to show Nao her platinum wedding band. "Congratulation," Nao said without the actual enthusiasm. "I know; I'm so happy that we're finally married." Mai said resting her head on Mikoto's shoulder in a childish manner. "Please tell me you didn't whack her in the head so hard that her brain turned into a child's brain," Nao exaggerated. "I didn't," Mikoto said with an indifferent look on her face. "Hey! That's rude," Mai protested. "Besides, I think you got yourself some stalkers," Mai continued glancing over at the far right corner of the place. "Yippee, I'm so excited that I can't wait…" Nao said resting her chin on the palm of her hand while leaning on the table. "I think your boredom will be cured soon enough," Mikoto said glancing in the direction that Mai had earlier.

To say that she was dead on would be eerily creepy, but a group of people from the table on that far corner got up and pulled out anti-vampires gears. "Oh goody, it's the stakes and garlic coming to kill us all…" Nao said letting out a lazy yawn. "Oh no, what will we do?" Mikoto added still looking as indifferent as a person could possibly be. "Pretend to be surprise," Mai shrugged and leaning back against her chair. Their conversation ended when a large stake cut the air and came smashing into Mai, but Mikoto reached out and caught the hand that held the stake while she's not even looking at her enemy. "A stake? Seriously, only a vampire wannabe would fear the stake," Mikoto said finally glancing over at her opponent, who is a burly guy with too much facial hair on his face.

"All vampires can be kills with a stake through their heart," a more feminine voice said. "That's like generalizing that all humans have the same skin color," Nao mocked. "She's right you know?" Mikoto said turning to look at the man as her grip on the poor man tightened up a bit. "Why don't you show them?" Mikoto said looking back at Nao. "My _pleasure_, after all it seemed as though you two got more fun than I did." Nao said getting up. "Take your best shot," Nao said standing squarely in front of the burly man, with a flick of her fingers right after Mikoto let go of his hand sent him flying quite a bit back.

"Oi, got any holy water?" Nao asked after picking up the stake that man dropped when Nao flicked him on the forehead. "I have a bottle of spring water," Mikoto replied tossing the bottle to the red head. "They're all the same anyway," Nao said opening the bottle and poured it over the wooden stake. All the while Mikoto motioned for Mai to let her get out, "Remember, do not try this at home or on those wannabe vampires." Nao laughed at Mikoto's words, holding the stake soaked in water she turned around and with a single swift movement; Nao pushed the stake right into Mikoto's chest piercing her heart. "…" Mikoto let out a gasped stumbling back a few steps as everyone looked on.

"Just kidding," she said suddenly stood up straight and pulled the stake right out of her chest. Using her other hand, Mikoto drawn all the blood on the stake until it looked like it haven't been used at all, then she dropped the stake and put her other hand against the wound letting the blood flowed back into the wound and closed itself up afterward. Suddenly with accurate aim, Mikoto tossed the stake straight for a man sitting nearby gaping at Mai the whole time, the stake pierced into his chest and he let out a cry of agony before his entire body burst into flame and immediately turned into ash before everyone else's eyes.

Nao just whistled, "Now that is how it works if your opponent is a wannabe vampire, and practically everyone in here is a wannabe vampire." "No wonder there aren't any garlic in the foods," Mai commented. "They will burn if it is, the smell of garlic will kill their hypersensitive sense of smell. Though garlic itself could easily attribute to bad breathe, so they just avoid it altogether." Mikoto explained. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to have garlic breathe when trying to pick up a hottie," Nao added nodding her head in agreement. "As you can see, you're completely outnumbered here; after all we vampires aren't very fond of Vampire Hunters." Mikoto continued smirking slightly to show her fangs. And amazingly, almost everyone in the room snarled and growled baring their fangs at the group of humans; the tension was thick enough that one could cut it with a butter knife.

"Should we make another bet?" Mai suddenly asked her wife of two days. "Again?" Mikoto whipped around and looked at the busty chef and Mai nodded her head with an impish smile on her face. "Eh heh heh heh…" Mikoto laughed nervously. "I was hoping to let Nao entertain us this time," Mikoto said rubbing the back of her head in a childish manner. "It's been a while since I last saw her fight, and I'm sure she's itching for some fun." Mikoto added as her face become deadly serious. "Fine," Mai said with a pouty face. "I love you," Mikoto said leaning against the table and placing her hand over Mai's hand. "I forgive you," Mai smiled in return.

"Ugh, you guys make me sick…" Nao said making a disgusted face. "Aww… we love you too," Mai said giggling as Nao shivered before glaring over at her. "Oi, how much blood can I spill?" Nao asked cracking her knuckles. "As much as you want, we're not queasy about it like Yukino, so no need to worry about us and I promise that we won't put it in the report when we return to Fuuka." Mikoto answered. "Good," Nao grinned showing her gleaming white fangs.

_A/N: Yippee... another chapter, so much fun turning everyone into chaotic state. There's just too many ideas swimming around in my head, my creativity runs at 100mph while my practical brain that formulate words runs at 5mph... how sad is that? (sit in dark corner and sulk). Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter~_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 11_

"W-why did you save me?" Munakata Shiho asked barely breathing from the excessive amount of blood lost. "I don't know, maybe because I was once a human myself," Nao shrugged at her own answer while looking out at the pouring rain beating down on the window in front of her. In the midst of all the chaos, all of the other Vampire Hunters were killed by the vampires the battle in the restaurant spilled out into the street of Vegas. Nao could easily keep on killing those lowly vampires but Mai had butted in and asked Nao to take care of the very last Vampire Hunter while she and Mikoto hold off the endless bloodbath.

"Why did you let yourself turn into a vampire?" Shiho asked lying in bed with her wounds carefully wrapped up by Nao sometimes ago. "I wanted to stay by my mother's side; she was all that I got since the day I was born into this disgusting world. Freedom was offered to her at the price of immortality; she took it so that she could once again walk on her own two feet and watch me growing up a happy child and not a miserable and resentful child. I took it because I want to forever be with my mother and be of use to the Queen of Vampires for always treating us like we're her family." Nao paused. "Back then, my mother and I would be considered wannabe vampires since we're not born as one but was turned into one, but they didn't treat us any differently than they treated each other. In our community, it's not about pure-bred or not, it's all about how good you are that qualify you to serve under the Queen. We all took great pride in being who we are, and to be able to serve the Queen would be the highest honor a vampire could ever dream of. Even though my mother and I aren't pure-bred, we're still amongst the elite families to have the honor in serving the royal family since ancient times," Nao continued.

"Though unlike today's vampires, we received our power from a vampire that existed before the emerging of the Ancestor," Nao added, distinctively remembering her mother telling her that though the woman never revealed who was the person that gives them immortality. "Like the Ancestor, we do not drink blood to survive though we sometimes drink it only during special occasion, like humans drinking wine for purely personal pleasure. Although in this day and age, it's impossible to find purity in blood that most of us have given up on drinking blood for recreational pleasure and only drink the blood of our soulmate." Nao sighed and Shiho was slowly drifting off into the darkness that awaits her.

HiME

"_Hey, don't drink her dry…" a light bubbly voice said from somewhere so far away. "Excuse me, your wife offered it to me." "Girls," another voice cut in and effectively silenced the other two voices. "I think that it is enough to suffice the wounds that was inflicted upon you, though we will have to wait for her to wake up to see if she wanted to be save or not. Persuade her if you can Nao," the same voice said calmly and softly with a hint of coldness in it. "Are we really fated to be together?" Shiho recognize that voice. "Yes," the same bubbly voice replied. "We're planning on flushing out our old enemy and end this cycle of madness once and for all," the third voice added. "Then I will fight with you guys," it was definitely that red head's voice but there's so much darkness around Shiho. "No, the Queen will need all the help she could get in defending Fuuka, and you are one of the best there is amongst the Ancestor."_

Fluttering her eyes open, the first thing Shiho saw was the face of the busty woman from the restaurant teasing the red head. "You're finally awake," Nao said as Mai nudged her and pointed at Shiho. "I'm going to make this very simple for you," the one with raven hair said as her golden remained cold and almost soulless. "This is Yuuki Nao, my wife Tohkiha Mai, and I'm Minagi Mikoto," she paused. "You will not live pass today the way you are, so I'm going to offer you my blood in exchange for your service in protecting our Queen. Of course, you can refuse my offer," she paused yet again as she walked over to the window, the rain outside remained its steady beat and haven't let up since last night. "A life value very little to me, it's just a grain of sand in an hourglass that means absolutely nothing if that life were to end naturally or abruptly. However, in our very first life you're my brethren who stood by me as I was judged guilty by the King of all Kings," she turned and walked over to where the busty woman stood. "All because I'd defiled the woman that breathes life into all living things," she finished taking Mai's hand in hers.

"Indeed, you two have always been bounded together by the threat of fate, and we would hate to see that bond broken today." Mai said nodding at Shiho. "But I am now just a mortal, well… a vampire with no power of my former lives to heal your wounds." Mai said her voice holding gentleness within it. "In drinking my blood, I am offering it to you freely, not will you become a vampire but one without a master, the same standard as those of the Ancestor. If I am to bite you, then you will eternally be bound to me unless I died which you will perish upon my death." Mikoto explained. "Does that mean I'm your Slave?" Mai asked. "Of course not, you are my soulmate and my goddess." Mikoto replied bringing Mai's hand up and kissed it gently.

Shiho isn't convinced by it all, though she'd lived this long because of her hatred for vampires, because her families were slaughtered by them. And here, she lay in bed after being saved by a vampire and was even offered immortality because they wanted her to keep on living. Shiho learned that vampires are deceitful creatures just like demons, they will stop at nothing to charm you but so far none to these three tried to charm her. They spoke as though their lives are meaningless and laying down their life for their Queen was the highest honor for them, yet the raven hair spoke with no concern or regards to another person's life be it they're human or not. Shiho could see it in her eyes, nothing was important to her but her wife and that isn't guaranteed either.

"If I accept your offer, I can always turn around and kill all of you. Aren't you afraid that I would do that?" Shiho asked weakly. "No, the only person that can slay an Ancestor is me," Mikoto answered and in a blurry movement, an onyx claymore appeared right next to her like some kind of magic trick or holographic image. "I am not just a vampire but a person with the knowledge of the forbidden Blood Majik of the Old World, the one that existed after the gods stopped walking amongst men when men became too arrogant for their own good." Mikoto said. Her words sent chills down Shiho's spine recalling the incident at the restaurant when Mikoto drawn the blood from the stake into the palm of her hand before putting it back into her body, closing the hole created by the stake like it'd never happened.

_A/N: Yay, another one done... Already working on ch. 12, but that's all I got to say. Ja ne~_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 12_

"You can't be serious…" Mai said in an unpleased tone. "But I am," Mikoto answered seriously. "Is Mai afraid of being tanned?" the girl asked with a quirked brow eyeing her wife. "No," Mai snapped. "I'm just not comfortable with the idea of crossing the desert since there are things that will go bump in the night in a desert this big," Mai defended herself looking out at the vast sandy terrain before her. From what used to be Texas to the tip of Chile and ninety percent of Argentina are covered in nothing but sand, and no mode of transportation could make it there since the end of the last war and god forbid Mai isn't interest in going to Rio Grande that bad to traveled on camel or whatever else to get there.

"Just think of it as our honeymoon," Mikoto suggested and was glared at. "I prefer a honeymoon that doesn't involve in desert sand," Mai retorted. "…" Mikoto let out an exaggerated sigh. "What?" "Nothing, you can go back to Japan if you don't want to come," Mikoto finally said. She really just wanted to settle the score with whomever that started this whole rebellion thing and go back to Fuuka and live in relative peace with her wife. "And let you go there alone to face who-knows-what? Not a chance," Mai said defiantly. "Well, you said you didn't want to go earlier, and I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do." Mikoto explained. "Aw, baby I'm not going to let you out of my sight, not after all we've been through." Mai said caressing Mikoto's face while looking at her lovingly. "You really take what the priest said seriously aren't you?" Mikoto suddenly asked breaking the magical atmosphere between them completely. "Of course," Mai pretend to be mad at her wife. "Then I'm the luckiest person in the world," Mikoto said hugging Mai.

HiME

"Hmph! To think that you still find each other after all these times, I'm impressed…" a man with full grown beard said, descending from his tower that was built to resemble a castle of ancient times. After years of imprisonment, a punishment that was handed down by his brother, he'd finally managed to escape and had turned the world into a living hell. Knowing that his brother cannot chase him all the way into the human world, a King cannot leave his Kingdom unattended and will not set foot into such an unclean world that the humans called home.

Somewhere in the desert, night quickly closing in on them and the temperature dropped down fast. The ground started to rumble and moved, like the tectonic plates are shifting in a drastic way so abruptly that it's visible to the human eyes. "Ohhh… I have a bad feeling about this…" Mai commented of the rumbling noises around her. "Mai, call out to your weapon, it will lift you from the ground…" Mikoto said and Mai did as she was told. Surprisingly enough, the sword supersized itself and Mai leaped onto it, lifting her upward at least four feet from the sandy ground. Just then, the sandy ground turned into sandy waves like the terrain is an ocean of sand, causing the sword to quickly moved higher up to avoid the waves of the sand. Mikoto remained on the ground still and the huge wave of sand went over her, burying her and then earth's rumbling sounds ceased completely. "No, Mikoto!!!" Mai called out but it was too late, the sandy wave had already claimed Mikoto.

Just as Mai was about to leaped off her sword to dig out her wife, a shrieking sound echoed in the cold night's air and the ground started to rumble yet again. Then something shot out from the sand really fast and dropped with a loud thud, thrashing and wiggling violently in a strange and disturbing kind of way like a lizard's tail without the lizard attached to it. Before Mai could even comment or do anything, blood gushed out and the thing become wiggling pieces.

"Ugh, that's just disgusting…" Mai murmured at the sight. "Really? I haven't seen a sandworm this big though," Mikoto's voice caused Mai to nearly topple over her sword that was acting as a hovering craft (if one is to be technical). "Gah! Don't do that," Mai snapped with her hands placing over her chest to calm down her erratic heartbeat. "Sorry," Mikoto with a smile on her face while raising her hands up in mock surrender. "The desert sandworms in Africa were only as big looking as a three hundred pounds person, but this one is ridiculously huge…" Mikoto commented floating downward slowly. This would be the first time Mai noticed that the girl managed to stay afloat in midair without her claymore acting as a platform like Mai's sword, though this would be the very first time Mai witnessed her wife moving above ground.

"Sandworms? You mean there's more?" Mai asked pointing at the wiggling cut up worm a bit away from them. "Of course, this is the desert after all, so it's natural to have sandworms, a lot of them." Mikoto said. "Ew… that's something I rather not know about…" Mai said shivering at the thought of all those worms crowding to have a piece of her flesh. "I will have you know that there are people who find sandworms to be delectable," Mikoto said as she walked up to the still bleeding and wiggling pieces of the sandworm. "You better not be one of them," Mai said willing her sword to move along with her wife but only up in the air as she refused to get down from it after seeing the sandworm. "Of course not, the preparation for it usually killed my desire to taste it, and not to mention I'm more interest in drinking human's blood than eating sandworms." Mikoto answered, extending her right hand, the thick purple blood from the worm and sands extracted itself from its sources and flowed freely toward the palm of her hand.

It was definitely a disgusting sight to behold, Mai felt her stomach did the flip and somehow it ended up being upside-down and inside-out. Under the pale moon, it took on a very deep shade of purple that Mai could've sworn it's black for all she knew, floating a centimeter above Mikoto's palm swaying, moving, and expanding itself while the sands under the worm returned to its original color as the pieces itself shriveled up like dried flesh. Mai would compare it to dried plum, but she decided against it since she actually liked the dried fruit. Slowly, it started to look like a growing bubble with thorns sticking out of it, somewhat reminding Mai of a durian in a holoimage (holographic image) she'd seen sometimes ago in culinary school, but this one have spikes that are least two to six inches long sticking out of it and continued to rotate in strange patterns.

With a flick of her wrist, Mikoto tossed the now thorny-rotating bubble up into the air, and a snap of her finger the bubble dispersed itself forming into tiny arrows with incredible speed. "Let's not hang out around here," Mikoto said looking up at Mai. "I totally concur with you on that one," Mai replied just as her wife took a leap from the sandy ground. The onyx claymore appeared and expanded itself in size before its master graceful landed upon it, "Shall we?" Extending her hand out of Mai, who took it immediately, with a light smile on her lips, Mikoto tapped on her sword lightly and it moved sideways to attached itself to Mai's sword and shot off into the distance. Not far behind them, the sounds of the earth rumbling and strange shrieking noises quickly rose up into the night's air, causing Mai to tighten her grip on Mikoto's hand even more so.

What Mikoto did was using the blood from the sandworm that she'd slay to seek out the rest of its kind and destroy them all. As soon as it kill a sandstorm, the blood from the dead creature will be drawn out of its body becoming a duplication of the bubble that Mikoto held earlier. The pattern will repeat itself until all sandworms in the vast desert are killed, it is one of the few deathly spells of Blood Majik that Mikoto had mastered and used without losing life-force or stamina. After all, she'd it in practically almost all of her incarnations and with each incarnation, the spells grew stronger in power and lessen in the aftereffect. Mikoto's Blood Majik evolved over the centuries, just as her sword being able to disappear, reappear and even changing in size. The current powers she wield somehow become practically infinite, though rarely does she ever used more than five percents of all of that powers the flow freely within her slender body without mishaps.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 13_

**Fuuka**

"Where is Minagi? Why are you here? And who is she?" the onslaught of questions escaped her mouth in its usual loud tone. "Hell if I know where she's at," Nao snapped. "Now let us through before I kick your furry ass," she continued rudely. "Bring it!" Suzushiro Haruka snarled at the red head baring her canine teeth. "Knock it off you two," a familiar voice echoed as a woman with long blazing red hair come strolling up to the front gate. "Haruka-chan, Yukino-chan is looking for you," the woman said to the tousle blonde. "Pardon me then," Haruka said with a slight bow and off she went without giving Nao even glance. "Tch," Nao looked away clearly agitated still.

"Ma, Nao-chan finally brought home a girlfriend," the woman said with a gentle smile on her face in an almost innocent kind of way. Her words immediately got a reaction from Nao, who entire face turned bright red and a puff of smoke escaped the top of her head. "What the fuck?! She is not my girlfriend, that brat saved her and told us to come back here to help defending this place from another attack from those fucking idiots!" Nao was yelling at this point mostly out of embarrassment and partially from annoyance. After all, Yuuki Sakiko always knows how to tease her daughter at the most untimely manner possible. "Ahh… Nao-chan is so mean to her mother," Sakiko squealed slightly. Even though Nao took after her mother, their personality is day and night when compared as her mother is very girlish and Nao is like a man stuck in a woman's body.

HiME

"What do you mean?!" Natsuki snapped grabbing Nao by the collars. "Did the wax have build up in your ears pup? Or are you hearing nothing but your master's voice, hm?" Nao provoked. "Ugh…" Yukino sighed rubbing her forehead. "KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Haruka's booming voice almost blew everyone there away; even Natsuki's ears popped out and flopped down while the others stuck their fingers into their ears to avoid having their eardrums broke on them.

"I think my eardrums are bleeding internally," Shiho commented with her fingers still in her ears. "No kidding," Nao added. "All of you need to calm down," Sakiko said in a stern and serious tone. "Kuga-kun, let go of Nao, and Nao hold your tongue. Could you at least explain to everyone here what exactly is going on with Mikoto as well as Mai-chan?" she continued leaning forward on the table lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on it. Everyone else sitting around the table got their arms crossed on the table, they're focusing their attention completely on Nao as Natsuki slowly let go of her.

"As I was saying," Nao paused to straighten up her shirts that Natsuki had wrinkled by grabbing onto it in a near scuffled attempt earlier. "Mai and Mikoto got married though I wasn't there when that happened so I can't tell you exactly when on that. On a lovely note, it seemed that she'd become a vampire herself and once again I wasn't there, so I can't tell when it happened either. It doesn't looked like she's unhappy about being a vampire or cared that she's one, she even showed off her wedding ring when we met up in Vegas. Other than that, she seemed to be very happy and overly in love, I would assume that she's the one that wanted to get married and Mikoto agreed to please her. They also mentioned something else, but it's irrelevant and has nothing to do with your question. The last thing I know was for us to return to Fuuka as they're heading south to the vast desert of Dune Nezt of what used to be Central and South America," Nao finished pulling out her chair and sat down leaning back with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I believe that Minagi-san is as knowledgeable about the whereabouts of the one behind the attack on Fuuka, and will handle it in her own way. Tohkiha-san isn't just a weak person as she's also a vampire, her power and reflexes could be measured as an equal to any of you if not on the same level as Minagi-san. Though that would be my estimate, as I've never seen her in battle but her personality seemed to be different than when she was a human if I could get someone to tell me about her prior to the way she is now. I could assume that she's a more serious person before, since now she's quite bubbly and much more easy-going." Shiho spoke up after no one says anything for a long period of time. "Certain people are effected different ways once they turned into a vampire, and hers seemed to be a reverse-effect kind of thing. I, myself have yet to have any effect from being a vampire," she continued. Most of the others could only nodded their head in agreement, though many of them doesn't really understand what she's talking as they're pure-bred from the day they're born.

"Well, in either case, as long as she's okay and happy with the way things are, I don't think we should be worrying about it. Though I am curious about something, and I hope that you, Munakata-san could kindly give me some kind of answers." Greer Alyssa said. Alyssa is one of the Ancestors and isn't always around as she's traveling the world with her companion in an effort to bring all vampires together and moving them to Fuuka. Greer Miyu, Alyssa's companion and wife is also an Ancestor, her quiet demeanor led many to believe that she'd mute as she hardly ever spoke; her prowess was considered the top of her kind leveling with the young queen.

"I will try my best then," Shiho replied. "You're a Vampire Hunter, which would put you at odds with us. So I'm curious as to why would you be so willing to become one of us," Alyssa stated instead of asking. "That is true, and I won't deny that I still hate vampires." Shiho paused for a moment sensing the spike of tension in the air. "If you think I'm a coward for taking the chance in turning into a vampire, you're horribly wrong because a coward would not become a Vampire Hunter. I took the offer because even though I have a burning hatred toward vampires, I still am grateful that one would save me from near death and another offered me a chance at life asking for nothing in return. I realized that not all vampires are bad, just like humans, there are bound of have some bad apples in the basket but that doesn't make all of them are bad. To Minagi-san, offering me her blood isn't an act of kindness but rather an act of returning the favor, as she put it…" Shiho trailed off not wanting to reveal the irrelevant things as Mai had cautioned her that there might be spies amongst them. "Besides, Mikoto was threatened to turn her into a Slave if she refuse the offer," Nao added quickly to dispel further questions from Alyssa or the others.

"Ara, ara… that does sounds like something Mikoto would do," Shizuru chimed in with her melodic voice. "I also would like to welcome Munakata-han to the family, and Sakiko-han has requested for you to be part of her Clan to which I agreed. The fate of all the citizens in Fuuka rest in our hands, and so we must give our absolute best in defending Fuuka from any future attacks. This is a utopia our ancestors had dreamt of, and now it is becoming a reality. I've sworn by my mother's deathbed that I will continued make Fuuka the utopia for all vampires and will protect it with my life, and I hope to have the support from all of you as well." Shizuru made her little speech, the gentle and easy-going features disappeared and replaced it was a serious demeanor. The young queen suddenly shed her ever benevolent image, shouldering the burdens of her people's safety above her own. Slowly, she's starting to look more like the Queen than a young inexperience princess trying her best to live up to her ancestors' image.

_A/N: yay, another chapter. Ugh, the allergy and red tide are killing me, anyway going back to school this Valentine's Day so gonna try and finish this story up before I got wrap up with school and work that I got no brain left for writing. Currently too lazy to do V-Day's special for all of my fav pairs (slip-disk on my lower back was making it nearly impossible to get out of bed this morning "grimace" and the coughing make it hurt even more). Hope to survive the work-week without making things worst for my aching back. Ja ne~_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 14_

"I guess his brain is slow or he's having really bad taste in building a fortress," Mai commented staring at the castle from a distance away. "Worry you can't blow a hole through it now?" Mikoto teased as both are still on their sword. "As if…" Mai said looking away with a pout on her face. "I'm sure he's expecting us, after all he'd gone through to keep us from being together, and I wouldn't expect less from him. If I have to destroy this world to kill him, it would be worth it for all the suffering he'd put us through." Mikoto said in a monotone voice. "Baby, look at me," Mai took notice and immediately tried to draw her wife out of the trance. "I know that he's a despicable person, god or whatever," Mai exaggerated. "But no matter what he did to us, we would always seek each other out through each and every incarnation we went through. Isn't that enough to proof to him that our bond can't be broken? What's more important is that not only were we live in this world but our brethrens and children as well," Mai paused and Mikoto remained silent still.

"Aren't you contradicting yourself here?" the feral girl suddenly spoke. "Wha? What is that supposed to mean?" Mai was caught off-guarded. "A while back, you're pretty gun-ho about making people's life a living hell if they get in our way?" Mikoto said with a quirked brow. "Well…" Mai started as a thoughtful expression painted her pretty face. "Wait… a minute…" something suddenly dawned upon her. "I did say that but I didn't say anything about destroying the world, besides I just want to get this over with so we could go back to Tokyo. I have enough money for a house," Mai said tenderly. "You truly always have a beautiful heart," Mikoto said looking at Mai lovingly.

Then the ground below rumbled and shook, spearing out from under the solid earth was a massive **roseworm**. "What the hell is that?!" Mai shouted at the sight of the impressively huge, tall (long?!) and thorny looking crimson worm. Mikoto said nothing as she quickly covered Mai's ears just seconds before the worm opened its mouth and let out a loud shriek, the super sonic sound waves rippled the air it was so powerful that a vampire would drop dead from its shrieking alone. Even with Mikoto's hands over her ears, Mai grimaced in pain from the effect.

"It's a **roseworm**, living in solid ground with thick hide and thorns to protect itself as well as digging through the hard crusts of the earth. Because of their red color, they're named as such and not to mention that their shrieking call can cause your organs to bleed internally, their mouth contain four set of razor sharp teeth that rotated in different direction that could quickly make mince-meat out of anyone and anything. They're far more deadly than sandworms…" Mikoto didn't get to finish her explanation when she lost her conscious and balance from the sword and plummeted into her doom. The worm sensed the change in the air and dove in to grab its prey with its mouth wide open, showing the exact four set of teeth rotating in opposite direction from each other. "Miroku!" in desperation, Mai called out to the claymore floating next to her sword. Upon her command, the onyx claymore transformed into massive soulless armor and swoop down toward its master, extending its giant gauntlet and caught her and dashed out of the worm's sawing mouth. The worm changed its coordination and went after the ghostly armor, latching its oversize mouth onto the armor and grind onto it in an attempt to suck it in. Miroku tried its hardest to get away, even using its remaining free hand to tear into the worm's soft flesh near its mouth.

"NO!!! Get the hell away from _my_ MIKOTO!!!!" Mai roared in extreme rage as she leaned forward slightly tipping the sword downward as it started to pick up speed. With both of her hands stretched back slightly, her rage give life to something incredible as flames ignited on both of her hands as she focused all of her anger at the worm just a short distance from her. Just when she's only a few feet away from the creature, Mai leaped off the sword and her devoted weapon resized itself to its normal size before she reached out to grab it by the hilt igniting the sword as the flames from her hand leaped onto it. Flipping it, Mai held it with both of her hands, the blaze on the sword grow rapidly in length and size. Holding it in a reverse manner, Mai stabbed her raging sword into the worm, the flames licking the thorns burning it to ashes as it melt the creature's crimson skin revealing the ashen flesh underneath. Pulling down, Mai dragged her sword that's three-fourth inside the worm down to the tip of its tail, flames leaping with joy devouring everything in its path as the sword cut deep and downward bending to its master's will (absolute rage).

HiME

"Ah, how the mighty have fallen…" Mikoto managed to joke lying on the grassy ground with her head resting on her lover's lap. Mai had burnt the worm to ashes, and a gust of wind came by picking up the ashes along with it. Near them, the armored suit without a wearer sat quietly next to the flaming bird, mending its leg armor cracked from the worm's sharp teeth. Both were on a miniature version of their original form, looking content together as the bird used its flame to help the armored one mending the cracks.

"Idiot! Mikoto is an idiot," Mai wept as droplet of tears fell onto Mikoto's face. "I've always been an idiot when it comes to Mai," Mikoto replied with a weak smile on her paled face, reaching up with a shaky hand to wipe the tears away. "Idiot, you could've got yourself killed," Mai said sniffing trying to stop herself from shedding anymore tears now that Mikoto is alive. She'd feared that the girl would die from the effect of the worm's shriek, because Mikoto protected her from it and that left the girl unguarded against the creature's shriek. "My life would have no meaning if I let you die; I've waited for so long to be with you again. So a world without you would be meaningless to me," Mikoto said as she silently thanking her ability to manipulate Blood Majik to keep her organs from bleeding internally from the shock of the worm's shriek even though it ended up knocking her out. "Do you think that I could go on living when you're not by my side?" Mai whipped. "Ah… I'm sorry for being so selfish and not think about how you would feel," Mikoto said with an utmost innocent and childish smile one could pull and Mai couldn't help but smiled at that. "We're both selfish then," Mai finally said smiling brightly. "Mm!" Mikoto agreed as she laced her fingers with Mai's as they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"He sure has a strange pet," Mai noted once Mikoto recovered completely. "I'm not sure why all of his pets are so hostile though," Mikoto pondered. "Because he trained them to, and mainly was to get rid of you." Mai explained. "Shall I let him get rid of me then?" Mikoto asked glancing over at her wife. Mai snapped her head and whirled around, grabbing Mikoto's collar and pulled her in until they're only a mere centimeter apart. "Don't you ever talk like that again, you hear me?" Mai said seething with anger and Mikoto could see the rage in those lovely amethyst eyes staring furiously back at her. "I love you," Mikoto suddenly said throwing Mai off completely that she could only blink a few times looking at Mikoto confusingly. "I love you when you're sad, happy, scared, worry and angry. I love every side of you, and everything about you. I love that you love me enough to show me the sides of you that you'll never show to anyone else, and you're the only woman I've ever and will ever love. I love you forever and a day," Mikoto said with a warm smile on her face, her words completely taken Mai off-guard though she quickly mellowed as her anger fizzled away.

"You're such a sweet talker, you know that?" Mai asked loosen her grip on Mikoto as she rested her forehead against the feral girl in front of her. "Only to you my love," Mikoto replied resting her hands on Mai's hips. They embraced, savoring the moment before entering that castle not far from them, even with their power they're still not sure if both of them will be able to walk away alive or only one of them will come out alive. Both hoped that the other one will survive this fated battle when everything is settled and the castle crumbled.

_A/N: Yippee... so close to the climax of the story... Enjoy~_


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 15_

"Station yourself!" Alyssa shouted over the roaring sounds of the giant hover crafts coming in from all directions. "Protect the Queen!" Yukino barked out an order at Natsuki, who strayed from Shizuru's side. Snarling, Suzushiro Haruka transformed into a beautiful golden-brown werewolf howling up at the moonless sky as dawn has yet to come upon them.

"Let's bring them down!" Nao roared as she grabbed Haruka's hand and tossed the large wolf up into the sky. Even though the two of them don't really get along, they could act as a team when the situations arrive such as this as they trusted each other completely as their goals are the same: kill the enemies. In the air, Haruka dodged the bullets as she landed right on top of a large hover craft while digging her sharp claws onto the metal sheet, upon impact the craft shook violently. Growling, Haruka used her right hand and smashed into the windshield, yanking the steering wheel right out of its position and tossed it out before crushing the pilot's throat with her huge clawed hand.

Nao took a leap and pulled out a handful of thin stainless steel throwing knives, with a smirk on her wild looking face she accurately sent to knives flying towards the crafts piercing its engine. Yukino, while standing on the wall-walk drawn her bow and arrows, distinctively her weapon are made out of adamantine just like Nao's knives and her arrows are made to pierce through anything. Next to her are Alyssa and her companion Miyu in their heavy artillery shooting down their enemies while making sure not to hit their allies either. No matter how many of them come, the Royal Families took them down until there are no more of them.

HiME

"You're not so tough anymore…" Devan said with a smug look on his face. The man that was once known as the God of War was now a devious bastard, nothing more and nothing less as he matched Mikoto blows for blows. "Looks who's talking," Mikoto retorted turning her heavy claymore into a gleaming scythe. She'd shooed Mai to search to the tower for the control device to destroy the place before more of his pets show up. They fought their way through the nest full of extremely mutated human to the point of unrecognizable, as those human looked more like blood-thirsty demons that tortured her during her time in the Abyss serving for her crime.

"If it weren't for you, we would all be just happy." Devan grunted as he took a stab at Mikoto with his blazing spear. "Don't make me laugh, you can never win her heart and you've been doing it for centuries. You're just a sore loser who can't stand it when someone else beat you to the prize," Mikoto replied bringing her scythe up to block his spear. "Shut up!" he roared as he tried to do a round-kick. "Touch a nerve?" she mocked leaping away.

It was like nothing she'd seen before; the blaze from his spear leaped up and surged onto his body covering him up in inferno flames. Like molten, the flames died down and Devan was still standing in gleaming golden armors covering him from head to toes. His blazing spear fizzled replacing with a nice hot red laser glow; it was magnificent if it weren't being thrust into Mikoto's right shoulder nearly severing her arm off. Using her left hand as she slowly losing her grip on her scythe, Mikoto swung the scythe upward knocking the spear right off of her and blood came gushing out immediately staining her shirts. It was a nice and nearly clean cut; even the shoulder blade bone was cut into showing a nice color of white among the red flesh and blood.

"Ahhhh!!!!" Mikoto cried out from the searing pain. Her cry was so powerful that the glasses on the windows were blown off; the winds got in and picked up the tables and chairs around them. Further away, Mai heard her lover's cry but she's surrounded by hordes of beasts that hungered for a taste of her flesh, with her swords in her hands, she brought them up and started whirling in circles creating a cyclone made purely out of nothing but fire.

"Death cannot withstand light, and the heat of fire will burn you into nothing. Accept your defeat O' Lord of Death!" Devan said behind the helmet of his golden armor as he brought up his heavy laser halberd for the final blow against his enemy. "Never…" Mikoto hissed baring her fangs grimacing at the pain as she was on her knees. Using her left hand to catch the blood while still holding onto her scythe with her now numbing right hand, Mikoto knew that she was fighting a losing battle even with all that power it still is like a grain of sand compare to her power when she's the God of Death. With each incarnation, a little bit of her power was stripped from her, so now the only power in her was the vampirism and Blood Majik but almost no essence of her power from when she was a god. "So be it…" Devan roared bringing his spear down for the final blow.

"Miroku…" Mikoto whispered faintly calling the name of her faithful weapon and companion. Black statics surged from the scythe up her right arm, Miroku trying its best to save its master from certain death as it morphed into a gleaming onyx piece of armor to protect its master's wound. The blood in Mikoto's left palm covered her hand up to her elbow, forming into a gauntlet as she reacted to Devan's attack by reaching out and grabbed onto the heated laser halberd. Sizzling heat caused smoke to rise up in the air as the smell of boiling blood filled their nostrils; Mikoto was used to it and pushing even more of her Blood Majik power into her bloody gauntlet. She was giving life into her blood gauntlet, tiny demons grabbed onto the laser halberd climbing up on it and moving up the handle at rapid speed while boiling from the heat of the laser they grinned with glee feeling no pain from the heat whatsoever. One of the first tiny blood demon reached Devan's armored hand, it gleefully chewed onto the piece of metal melting it instantly as its comrades came rushing up for a piece of meal.

"Ah… ah… what devious thing did you do to me?!" Devan cried looking at his now boney hands as his flesh seemed to have been stripped from him at a decent pace. "Heh… don't you like it?" Mikoto asked in a raspy voice. Furious, Devan kicked Mikoto hard enough to send her sliding across the marbled floor cracking a few of her ribs in the process. "DIE!!!" Devan shouted drawing his sword that was attached to his armor with his boney hands and drove it down onto Mikoto's chest. Her blood came gushing out, splattering onto his armors and melt them into nothing and even burned into his skin like acid.

"No! NO!!!" Mai cried just as she finally returned to her lover only to witness her death by the hands of her rival. In her blinding rage, the swords in her hands strengthened even more licking the marble floor and causing it to tremble in fear, Mai suddenly letting go of her swords and it vanished once she let go of it. "Burn!" she yelled in rage bringing both of her hands up and clapped them together in Devan's direction. As soon as her hands clasped together, a spiraling wave of inferno flame appeared and shot straight at Devan, piercing him even through his thick armor and burnt him into ashes instantly. A gust of wind came by and picked up the ashes, leaving Mai alone with a barely alive Mikoto struggling to breathe while attempting to pull the sword off her chest. When she finally got the sword off, Mikoto coughed up a mouthful of fresh blood dropping her head back onto the marbled floor as relief washed over her knowing that finally her enemy is dead. Suddenly she felt so tired, she'd been sleeping for a long time and yet she felt like she haven't slept enough and wanted to go back to sleep, an eternal slumber was waiting for her and she gladly welcome it with open arms now that she got her revenge it's okay to go back to sleep, is it not?

**End~**

_A/N: Finally, the curtain is drawn on our casts. Thanks for putting up with my lack of updating and laziness. Hope you enjoy it~_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Extras**_

_Chapter 16_

The sky over Fuuka darkened as dark clouds hung over it, somewhere in the large castle is Mai going over all the things that is in her wife's room. She returned to Fuuka all alone, in victory but at the price of losing her beloved Mikoto. With her last breathe, Mikoto had urged Mai to keep on living, for the both of them and that they will meet again someday when Mikoto will be reborn once more. After Mai agreed to that, Mikoto dissipated while smiling still at Mai.

It has only been less than three months since they met each other, but in that brief time Mikoto has given Mai a lifetime worth of memories. She's grieving on the inside but showing none of it to the others, Mai had locked herself in Mikoto's room ever since her return. No amount of words from her best friend could move her to unlock the door, and no amount of words from anyone could get her to come out from her solitude as she wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

HiME

"We need to do something about her," Natsuki said over dinner. "True, a vampire cannot go for too long without eating, just like humans we need to eat to survive." Yukino agreed. "Shizuru, don't you have the key to that room?" Natsuki turned her attention to Shizuru, who happened to be sitting next to her. "Ara, there is only one key and I believed that Mai-han have it from Mikoto," Shizuru answered rather calmly. "I could always break the door down," Natsuki said. "No you won't, that door was reinforced with steel and nano-technology." Haruka interjected. "Just let her be," Nao finally said. "Indeed, losing the person you love is quite devastating and there's no one else that could ease her pain right now. The only thing we could do for her is leave her be for the time being," Alyssa added.

Suddenly the strange beeping sound alerted everyone in the room, all getting up and rushed toward the throne as the alerting signal was sent from the throne room to their watch. Slouching on the throne, a handsome look girl with black slacks, tuck-in crisp white shirt, black tie, engineer boots and gleaming onyx gloves, she smiled at them an unusually devilish smile. It was definitely a startling sight for everyone, because from what Mai told them Mikoto died and turned into particles and swept away by the wind.

"I've come for my wife," Mikoto spoke slouched on the throne with a bored look on her face. "She'd lock herself in your room since she got back," Natsuki was the first to snap out of her shock and replied. "Heh…" a smirk appeared on her face, she vanished before their very eyes. "I would love to stay, but I'm only here for Mai so I will be taking her then." Mikoto said reappearing by the door far behind them. By the time everyone managed to turn around, Mikoto already had her back turned and a leather trench coat materialized as she walked out of the room. "Let us meet again in the world of the gods," her words echoed as her jacket fluttered lightly though there's no wind in the room or the hallway.

"She's not a vampire anymore," Haruka said after Mikoto was out of sight. "What do you mean?" Natsuki and Alyssa asked. "Her scent is different; it reeks of darkness and nothing more…" Haruka trailed off not sure how to explain it to the others. "She returned to who she originally was," Nao said at last. "Huh?" everyone turned to look at her instead of Haruka. "I belief that she truly died and her life as a vampire ended, as her soul returned to the world of the gods. There she reclaimed her rightful place amongst the gods, she said that she once walked amongst the gods and so was her wife." Nao explained walking back to the dining room; she seriously wanted to finish her meal even though it's cold by now.

HiME

"Didn't I tell you that we'll meet each other again?" Mikoto's voice pulled Mai out of her grieving state of looking as though she's in a trance. Whirling around, Mai scanned the room trying to find the source of the voice but there's no one there but her, she'd been staring out at the window for quite a few days now. Remembering all the times she spent together with her seemingly young wife, who would tease her and love her for all she's worth and much more. Heaving a heavy sigh, Mai return her attention back to the dark scenery outside the window thinking that she's losing her mind from grief that she's starting to hear her dead lover's voice.

"Is it because Mai's pregnant that she's all moody?" Mikoto's echoed in the air as she appeared sitting on her bed looking at Mai calmingly. "I am not moody," Mai snapped thinking that she truly is losing her mind. "You sure are cranky my love," Mikoto said soothingly as she got up and her long coat rustled slightly. The sound finally pulled Mai's attention back into the room, and to her surprise Mikoto stood by the bed looking like she was when they first met for the first time when they were gods. "Is it really you or have I lost my mind?" Mai asked not believing her eyes as there's no doubt that the girl she was married to die at the castle back in Rio Grande. "I've returned to the Kingdom of the Gods my love; though I no longer am the Ruler of Death I am still a god regardless. A Fallen to be exact," Mikoto said walking up to Mai and reaching out to caressed her face gently.

After her death, the Queen of Gods came for her and took her back to the Kingdom of the Gods; there the King announced that Mikoto will once again have most of her powers returned to her. In exchange for that, she no longer the Ruler of Death but a Fallen and will be able to be with Gaia without incurring punishment of violating the natural law. A Fallen is a god holding no position, that god is allowed to roam between the worlds without the burdens to duties. A Fallen can wed to any gods or goddesses without breaking the natural laws, as a Fallen held no position to contradict with the position of the god/goddess one wished to be wed to as well as they're allowed to wed a mortal or other immortals that aren't from the Kingdom of the Gods.

"Shall we start a family of our own my love?" Mikoto asked looking deeply into those amethyst eyes. Mai could felt the girl's warm fingers moving lazily from her cheek down to her chin and tilt it slightly, everything seemed to surreal but it is real because she herself was a goddess once a long time ago. Warm lips descended upon her owns, Mai brought her hands up and grabbed onto Mikoto's jacket as she parted her lips and kiss her lover back with great passion and hunger. Mikoto on the other hand had gotten her hands secured on Mai's waist pulling the busty woman ever closer to her as though they're melting into each other to become one being instead of two separate persons. After being two weeks away from the busty woman in the land of the gods, Mikoto wanted nothing more than making passionate love to her wife again though not without stirring up some mischief at the others just for old time's sake.

HiME

Stretching, Mai was feeling lazy today as her belly was getting bigger by days; it has been two years since Mikoto's return. The two had decided to settle into domestic bliss with Mikoto buying a large amount of lands in Old Tokyo pulling down the high-raise buildings and built a large mansion over it. They didn't stay in Fuuka, and haven't visit Fuuka since they left right after the reunion between them. Mai was excited after learning that she's pregnant with Mikoto's child (Mikoto was able to impregnate Mai because she's a god) and is due to give birth soon, and Mikoto has been very dotting in making sure that Mai will get whatever she's craving for and that she's eating enough for two.

Mikoto isn't around as she's preparing breakfast for Mai, who was still in bed not wanting to get up. The door clicked open and entered Mikoto with a tray full of foods dressing in loose jeans and t-shirt, grinning when she saw Mai started to yawn and make an effort in sitting up revealing her ample chest that had grown quite a bit with her pregnancy. "Good morning beautiful, I made us breakfast." Mikoto said sweetly as she grabbed a table and placed it on the bed before placing the tray full of foods on it. "You seem to know what I'm in the mood for," Mai said smiling a lazy smile as she poured syrup over the stack of still piping hot pancakes. "Anything for my ladies as long as it's not mayonnaise," Mikoto answered kissing Mai's forehead. "Here," Mai pouted pointing to her lips. Mikoto just laughed lightly before leaning in to capture those luscious lips, they kissed for a long moment before pulling apart and have a silly grin on their face.

They still wore the wedding band from their quick wedding in Vegas two years or so ago, and their weapons were nowhere in sight. Mikoto now sported a set of ear cuffs on her left ear in the color of onyx (only her left ear), and Mai sported a pair of ruby earrings since they no longer required their weapons, it turned into earrings to always protect its master from harm in a form of something less noticeable to others. Life for the couple become rather peaceful as neither required to work, Mai learned that Mikoto has a vast fortune dating from centuries ago.

_A/N: Think I would be all angsty on my fav couple? Neva! Bonuses, bonuses..._


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 17_

The smell of fish sent Natsuki hurling, the wolf wasn't sure why but a lot of things gotten her stomach to churns lately. She still doesn't know where Mai live but at least her friend made an effort in contacting after disappearing for nearly four years, only now with a child in tow who looked extremely like Mai except for her fearsome golden eyes. Whenever they meet, it's at their old apartment that they shared before going their separate way, Natsuki started to become suspicious that this place was where Mai has been living for the last few years with her lover.

Shizuru and Mikoto was out in the back talking, they don't really converse much but rather enjoying the silence between them. "How long has it been?" Mikoto suddenly asked breaking the silence between them. "Ara, I would say about two weeks, maybe less," Shizuru replied with a thoughtful expression on her face. "She knows?" Mikoto continued."My Natsuki is simple-minded," was the only reply Mikoto got from Shizuru. "Maybe you should tell her then," Mikoto nodded opening her left palm showing a whiskey glass filled with fresh blood. "I shouldn't, Natsuki wouldn't be happy if she knew…" Shizuru trailed off not wanting to accept the offer. "You can't take her blood now that she's with child, and I know that you don't really have to drink blood but the hunger for her blood will rise. So drink this to suppress the urge of tasting her blood to make you feel as one with her." Mikoto explained. With much reluctant, Shizuru finally accepted the offer and drank it down to the last drop, and thanked Mikoto for everything.

"Why do you always have fishes out whenever I came over?" Natsuki complained once she's out of the bathroom for the nth time since she got here this morning. "Excuse me for craving seafood," Mai answered flatly as she prepared lunch. "Coming here, it's one of the few things Mikoto would allow me to do, because when we're at home she does all the cooking and cleaning. Even here, she does practically everything but the cooking because I told her not to," Mai said heaving a sigh. Mikoto has reason to be spoiling her wife, Mai is already six months into her second pregnancy even though the bump doesn't showed all that much. "I'm glad that this child doesn't give me the morning sickness, then again Maki only give me a week's worth of morning sickness. By the way Natsuki, are you sure you're just not feeling well? It seems like you're pregnant to me," Mai commented while finishing up her cooking just as Shizuru and Mikoto come back inside.

"Maki still sleeping?" Mikoto asked as soon as she's inside. "Honey, you worn her out so I don't think she will get up until later," Mai replied bringing the dishes over to the table with Mikoto giving her a hand. They give each other a brief kiss before settling down next to each other across from the other two. "Natsuki, why don't you let me take a look at you after lunch?" Mikoto suggested. "No thanks," Natsuki quickly answered. "Honestly," Mai sighed again. "Natsuki, stop being so stubborn, Mikoto have an automatic scan that will tell you the result in less than two minutes after the scan. Just let her do it so you could find out why you've been nauseating lately," Mai continued pushing a chicken dish toward her friend instead of the fried fish fearing the wolf might run for the bathroom again. "Natsuki, just try it please." Shizuru pleaded, and the wolf relents to the words of the young Queen. "Fine," Natsuki grumbled chewing on her foods but said nothing more throughout the whole meal while the others conversed every now and then about nothing important.

HiME

"I'm… I'm premphm?!" Natsuki's shocking exclaim was smothered when Mikoto clasped her hand over the wolf's mouth. "Yes, now try not to wake my daughter up," Mikoto said as her eyes turned slit meaning she's very serious and Natsuki nodded her head. "I can't believe that you're having morning sickness and didn't think about taking a pregnancy test," Mai exaggerated. "I'm sure she didn't think about it because there's no way a woman could impregnate another woman, but in today's world it's not hard for two women to have a child together through the use of Genetic Cloning. A sample of your DNA would be enough to create a life," Mikoto explained a little bit.

As it turned out, Mikoto knew someone who is an expert in Genetic Cloning and had used the DNA sample that Shizuru had given to her to start the process. It cost a large amount of money but Mikoto paid for it, and being who she is she got no issue entering and leaving Fuuka castle without being detected. Through many visits with Shizuru, both decided that it would be best that Natsuki carried the child as Shizuru isn't really fit for pregnancy due to her position and the stress that came with it. Mikoto injected the nanonite that carried the single sample of Shizuru's DNA into Natsuki while she's asleep after an incredible love-making session with Shizuru, and that was just a few weeks ago.

"Haven't you noticed how mellow Haruka have been?" Mikoto asked after explaining to Natsuki how it all happened and that indeed she saw Natsuki butt naked when she injected the nanonite that carried Shizuru's DNA into Natsuki. "She hasn't talk much," Natsuki said after a long moment of silence. "That's because she's carrying Yukino's baby, they've been married for far too long that it's good that they're finally ready to start a family." "Really? I thought they're just good friends, doesn't look like a couple at all…" Natsuki interrupted Mikoto. "They're very private about their relationship, so it's no surprise that people can't tell of their status but they've been married for over ten years already." Shizuru explained as Mikoto poured more tea for everyone.

"How is Nao?" Mai asked changing the subject. "Ara, she and Shiho seemed to be pretty close since last year," Shizuru replied. "Mm, that's good news." Mikoto nodded her head. "On another note, Alyssa just had a baby girl and is doing well. Sakiko-san was thrilled at the news," Mikoto added. Mai was surprised how her wife knew so much even though she hardly ever leave the house, the girl had been very dotting after their almost two year olds daughter that left her no time for anything else.

They didn't stay for dinner and Mikoto took them back to Fuuka, after a short visit to the Yuuki Family Mikoto returned home using a portal as she have no other mode of transportation after driving the couple home on their car. By the time she got back, her wife and daughter had already eaten dinner and went to bed. Not bothering to turn the lights on, Mikoto went to take a shower as she could see perfectly fine without the lights.

"Everybody is having a kid huh?" Mai asked sleepily as she felt Mikoto's presence. "Mm," Mikoto replied lying down behind her wife and draped her arm protectively over Mai's stomach. "Mmm… you're wearing clothes?" Mai asked giggling feeling silly about how wonderful their lives had been thus far. "Mm," Mikoto said slowly drawing circles on her wife little bump. "Take it off, I don't want to be the only one receiving all the pleasure tonight," Mai said turning over to face her wife before kissing her lips tenderly. In both pregnancies, Mai had been demanding sex every night and sometimes all night long, to which Mikoto happily complied and still managed be full of energy when morning comes while Mai slept in. On her first pregnancy, they were practically making love any time of the day if the urge struck like a craving, but now with a child they can't just do it anytime and anywhere. Mai had to hold it all in until their daughter is asleep and they're in their own bedroom to get wild, though sometimes when the craving gets really bad, Mikoto would always satisfied her craving in less than five minutes and returned to their daughter. But tonight, Mai will be taking her times in making love to her wife, whom she could only love more with each passing day.

**Finish!**

_A/N: That's it, no more folks. Thank you for reading and supporting. Domo~_


End file.
